European Encounter
by Lynn Loring
Summary: Rachel Morgan and Trent Kalamack confront their feelings for each other. But will Trent's true nature keep them apart? Takes place after Ever After. All characters, world building belong to Kim Harrison.
1. Chapter 1 Plan

European Encounter

Chapter 1 Plan

Rachel knew that her efforts to forget the passionate embraces she and Trent had shared in his spelling hut a month earlier were in vain. And even though she saw Trent several times a week providing security for him while Quen, his chief security officer, was accompanying his own daughter Ray, and Trent's daughter Lucy, on their bi-monthly visits to Lucy's biological mother 2000 miles away, there had been no repeat of their kisses. Trent had been polite, complimentary, respectful. In fact, he was treating her like a highly valued employee and even a friend. Which she was, right? But a line had developed between them that neither one of them seemed to be able to cross. And Trent was acting like nothing had happened. Why?

Oh yes, Ellasbeth, his ex-fiancée, who was already inserting herself back into his life as she played the doting, sweet elf mother. After all, she was Lucy's mother and marrying her would solidify his leadership of the entire Elven population. She was sure Ellasbeth didn't love him, but she did want the power that marriage to the Elven Sa'han would give her. And Trent, who took his duty to his people very seriously, would probably marry her to keep his influence over the way the Elven population would develop over the next 100 years. Ugh!

And as if Trent could tell she was thinking about him from miles away, her phone rang and his name flashed up on the caller ID. "Hello, Trent!" She answered her phone in a breathy voice. Shit, why was her voice sounding like she was a 12 year old girl with a crush on her science teacher? Maybe he didn't notice.

"Ummm, hello Rachel, did I interrupt something?" Trent asked in his melodious voice, sounding a little annoyed, and maybe, jealous?

"Ah,no, I just got out of the shower!" She told him she just got out of the shower? Why did she say that? And then her mind went to thoughts of him in just a towel, his body still wet from the shower, and then of the towel slipping down...Stop it Rachel! It's never going to happen! He just isn't interested in you! The kisses you shared were just the result of two lonely, grieving, vulnerable people seeking comfort! But the passion of those kisses, and his long skillful fingers running over her skin, that had been real.

"Rachel, are you still there?" Trent's tone sounded amused, as if he could tell just where her thoughts had gone!

"Yes, yes, of course! What can I do for you?" Rachel answered, thinking there was a lot she could do for him, and...Oh my god, can't I stop thinking with my hormones?

"I'm having a little problem out here with the fairies. I hoped you and Jenks could come over and help me deal with it. Quen's good at dealing with them, but with him gone, I could really use someone with expertise on their behaviors."

"I really don't have any 'expertise' with fairies." Rachel replied.

"Well, I was really thinking of Jenks's expertise, but I can always use your point of view, too. You always have such a unique way of seeing things." Trent sounded amused.

"I can come out and drop Jenks off, I suppose. And then you can have someone drop him back here when you two are done talking about his Expertise!" Rachel grumped back, unreasonably disappointed that Trent didn't want her help with the fairies.

"No, I want your help, too, on another matter that I can talk to you about when you get here," Trent rushed on, sounding a little annoyed now, but if it was at her or himself, she couldn't tell.

"What is it Trent? Can't you tell me now?" Rachel said quickly, wondering why she felt nervous about what Trent wanted to talk about. Was he going to fire her? But men usually broke up with her at a 5 star restaurant, so she wouldn't make a scene. But Trent's kitchens were as good as any 5 Star restaurant, so... But why did possibly being fired by Trent feel the same as a breakup to her?

"No, this is something I want to discuss with you in person. Can you come out this evening, say at 7? I'll have Maggie fix us something to eat. And something for Jenks, too." Trent sounded serious, but annoyed too, at her questioning why he wanted to talk to her. No one was supposed to question the Cookie Maker, huh?

"Ok, I'll have to check with Jenks, but I think that's he's free today. Assuming he's ok with it, we'll see you at 7!"

Jenks was free, and at 6:45 Rachel and he were driving in Rachel's red mini-cooper on the long winding road from Trent's gatehouse to his underground garage. She still marveled at the fact that she no longer had to even stop at the fortress-like gatehouse; she was one of the few people waved right on through after the electronic gate doors parted for her automatically as soon as her car came into sight of the monstrosity. And she laughed to herself knowing the gate was designed like a fortress because of her frequent, but not necessarily successful, attempts to break into Trent's compound.

Once she had been caught by Trent while in the form of a mink, and Trent had kept her as a mink for three days in a cage on his desk. She had escaped in the end. Today she could see that little episode as Trent's attempt to assert his dominance over her. Him and his mind games! But she didn't necessarily think she'd mind him asserting his dominance now. Maybe he could become a mink, too! How was mink sex, she wondered? Oh my god, why was she thinking about Trent as a mink?

"Rachel, what the turn blasted Tink are you thinking about? Your aura has little sparkles around it, and you have a look on your face like...oh my god, not about Trent again? Just pin him down, have at it, and move on! You are just too distracted now! You're gonna get yourself and him killed one day if you don't get back in the game." Jenks whined. "You two are driving the rest of us crazy!"

"It's not like that! We're just colleagues and, well, friends!" Rachel whined back. Even if she really wished there was more, it just wasn't so.

"Friends with benefits, huh? That's what you both want, don't deny it!" Jenks smirked.

"I don't know what you mean, and besides Trent is practically engaged, again!" Rachel grumped.

"No he's not! But if you don't make your move soon, he may get that way! Ellasbeth, eww!"

"She's a beautiful Elven woman, and she's Lucy's mother! It's just a matter of time until they get together, and you know it too!" Rachel said, starting to feel very depressed. But maybe Jenks was right, maybe there was a window of opportunity, before Trent made such a stupid mistake. She wasn't sure if she hoped there was, or wasn't. She was definitely confused. Maybe Trent was going to tell her that he was getting engaged, maybe Maggie's food was just to soften the blow! And she could admit to herself, at least, that it would be a blow!

She saw Trent standing at the door that opened into his formal apartments from the underground garage, waiting for them. He was very courteous that way, always holding doors open, opening car doors and even trying to push her out of the way of assailant's guns and knives. She couldn't let him do the last though, or else she'd have to start paying him to bodyguard her! And she couldn't afford him. But she supposed they could work out some form of acceptable payment! Stop it Rachel! He. Is. Not. For. You! But her mind said, why not?

It was too much to figure out now, so Rachel got out of her car, after parking in her own personal space, and slammed her car door hard.

Both Trent and Jenks, who was now perched on Trent's shoulder, looked at her in surprise. Jenks with a knowing look on his face, and Trent with a questioning lift of his eyebrows.

"Nothing!" Rachel grumped, as she followed the men into Trent's apartments. But Jenks smirked and didn't even try to hide his smile.

Trent took them up to his private apartment, away from his public great room, with its 50 foot mahogany bar, 20 foot ceilings, slightly raised stage and small dance floor. The party room, as Rachel had dubbed it, was huge, about the size of a high school gym on steroids. She had been to a few of Trent's parties, and they were lavish affairs, with live famous performers right off the top 20 charts. And that had included her rock star dad, or sort of dad, several times. She had never attended any of those parties in any capacity other than as hired security, but she'd had to dress up, and it had been fun, usually. Not so much fun at Trent's aborted engagement party, but that was because a demon had attended, and had been harassing her. Trent had rescued her from him, and she had thanked him by arresting him at his own wedding the next day. The arrest had stopped the wedding, and ended the engagement so it wasn't all bad. Of course Trent hadn't been in jail more than 3 hours, and later he'd thanked her for stopping the wedding. And here he was, thinking about marrying the same distasteful woman again. Men!

As they sat down in Trent's small informal kitchen, Trent himself got up and poured the coffee into two colorful, and mismatched mugs. He'd been collecting mugs from different places after Rachel had teased him about the letter K being emblazoned on all his dinnerware. And he even had a very small mug, custom made she'd bet, for Jenks, with his name on it. Jenks must be eating this up, she mused.

"Thanks for the wonderful coffee, did you make it yourself?" She teased, knowing Trent never made anything on his own. And he blushed and said, "yes, is it ok?"

After she regained the use of the muscles in her face from the shocked expression that it automatically moved into, she said, "yes, it's wonderful! And I love your mugs!" Gesturing vaguely to Jenks's coffee mug. Her lips quirked up automatically in response to Trent's pleased look and she felt her heart give a painful leap at the sight of his smile, feeling it warm her right to the center of her soul.

Their eyes met for a brief moment, and the pleasure Trent's eyes held changed into something deeper, and wilder, and Rachel felt passion burn into her like liquid fire. And she saw the same passion echoed in Trent's eyes. They continued to stare at each other until Jenks cleared his throat and said, "Really! Did you bring me out here for a real issue, or should I have just sent Rachel out alone to help you with your 'fairies'?"

Trent dropped his gaze, reluctantly it seemed, and then brought out a map of his indoor greenhouse complex and started to put circles around some key exits and entrances. It seemed the fairies were trying to expand their territory into the adjacent outdoor gardens, and were wreaking havoc with several of Trent's prized roses. Fairies just didn't know how to nurture a real garden, one that wasn't already under constant care by a staff of professional gardeners like Trent's indoor gardens. As Trent and Jenks discussed the various reasons the fairies were trying to clumsily expand their territory, Rachel drifted away from the table, taking her refilled coffee mug with her. She really didn't have any insights into the inner workings of the wingless fairies' minds, so she knew she couldn't add anything to their discussion. She sat in one of the big comfy chairs in the informal living room adjacent to the small kitchen, now cleared of preschool toys, and sipped the wonderful coffee. Trent must have learned how to make it from Maggie, because it was just as good as hers. She smiled as she thought about Trent's cooking lesson with Maggie. Billionaire, devastatingly handsome, intelligent, great kisser, master of magic, incredible horseman, did she mention fantastic kisser, and now awesome cook? Was there nothing the elf couldn't do, and excel at? Ellasbeth just didn't deserve him. And then she sighed.

Just then Trent reached down and put a strand of her hair that had escaped her braid behind her ear. She started, almost dropping her coffee! Where had he come from? Sneaky elf!

"What were you just thinking about, Rachel? Your aura had sparkles around it!" Trent asked.

"Oh, nothing, I don't remember," she lied. I was thinking about your many talents, you stupid elf!

How could he think about marrying Ellasbeth again? Surely there was another Elf girl out there that he could find who would appreciate him. But she had to admit, she hoped he didn't find anyone else, and that he might start to see the advantages of being connected to a demon. A demon, Rachel? Elves hated demons. Demons hated elves. Of course not all demons felt that way about elves. Al loved Ceri for 1000 years. And she had loved Ceri, too. And she loved Ray and Lucy, and Quen, when she thought about it, and of course she loved Trent...

She loved Trent? What! When had that happened? Oh, she knew she liked him. He was oh so nice to look at, and to kiss, and to argue with! She like 'liked' him. What was she, a 10 year old girl? Well, she had been 10 when she'd first met Trent at the Make-A-Wish camp his father had owned. He had been 13, and her best friend had a crush on him. When her friend had dumped Rachel to spend time with Trent, she had been heart broken. And then Trent had come upon her hiding and crying in his horse Tulpa's stall. He had taken her for a bareback ride and they took several jumps together before she finally lost her balance and fell off. She remembered his face over hers as she had tried to get her breath back, begging her to be OK. Maybe that's when she had first fallen in love with him? No that couldn't be right. She'd arrested him at his wedding, tried to pin murders on him that he'd had nothing to do with, snuck into his offices several times to get evidence against him, and yet, there'd always been something more between them. She'd also risked her life to save him from demons, more than once, saved his daughter from demons, saved him from drowning after they had both been on an exploding boat, and she knew she would do it all over again without thinking, because she just couldn't imagine living in a world without him. But he was the king of the elves, and she was a demon, and it could never work, could it? She knew her friend Ceri had wanted them to be together. But Ceri was gone now, and she didn't think there was one other person in the whole world or in the Ever After who would want them to be together. Even her mother would be against the match, because they could never have children together, and her mom wanted grandchildren. But Trent was still standing there, looking down at her with his beautiful green, green eyes.

"Can we talk?" He asked as he sat down in front of her right on the coffee table. She'd never seen Trent sit on a coffee table, or any table for that matter. Ok, maybe on the farm table in her kitchen when he was trying to get her soul out of a bottle and back into her body. But that had been in her subconscious, so it didn't count, right?

"Sure. What's going on?" This can't be good she thought. Any conversation that starts with 'Can we talk' cannot be good. Rachel nervously twisted her hands together in her lap, but couldn't bring her eyes up to meet his. If she didn't look at him, it wouldn't hurt so much. "Where's Jenks?"

"Out trying to talk to the fairies. I don't think they like him too much so I don't know how well that will go over, but he does know Belle's sister, so maybe they will listen to him."

"Oh, OK. So?"

"Rachel, I miss the girls so much, and Quen, too, I guess. If you hadn't been here for me the last month I don't think I could have made it. You are such a good friend to me. I don't deserve you, but I'm so glad you are here. And I've been thinking. The girls will be away at least another 4 weeks, and I am so sick of coming home to an empty house. I have some time now to please myself before they come back." Trent explained in a soft, mesmerizing whisper.

What's he want to do, move into the church? I don't think Ivy would like that, but there's plenty of room for two people in my bed! Don't go there, Rachel!

"You're so right, you work so hard, and have so many responsibilities, you do deserve some time to just relax." Rachel said softly, wanting to reach up and push his bangs back from his eyes. This wasn't what she had expected. What's he thinking? Rachel raised her head to look in his eyes. Although she didn't know where he was going with all this, it didn't seem like he was going to tell her he was about to rush into another political marriage, at least not yet. And he didn't seem to be telling her to get lost.

Trent leaned closer to her and took her hands in his. "Rachel, I've never had this much free time for myself since I got out of university. Ok, yes, I took the mandatory three months between high school and college and toured some of Europe, but other than that, I have never been on a vacation, ever!"

"Your toured Europe, with backpacks? Staying in hostels? I can't see it!" Rachel smiled at the thought of Trent hiking with a backpack and a walking stick.

"No, no backpacks, and no hostels, but I did stay in a 3 star hotel one time in Berlin!" Trent shuddered.

"And Quen was with me, which put a real crimp on my social life. I did manage one, though!" smirked Trent.

Now that did not surprise Rachel. His name had been linked to just about every debutant in Cincinnati, as well as several in New York and California up until the time he'd first become engaged to Ellasbeth. 'Why is he telling me this? I don't care about his old girlfriends, I really don't.' Rachel thought. But there was a lump forming in her throat and she tried to stand up.

But Trent still held Rachel's hands and he wouldn't let her leave.

"I want to try it again, to see Paris, Rome, Venice, London, Edinburgh! And hike in the Swiss Alps! And maybe ski there. Can you ski? It doesn't matter. And sail among the Greek Islands! See an elephant in its natural habitat! Walk in the footsteps of the hobbits! I know 4 weeks isn't enough time to see and do everything, but we can do a lot! Because you'll have to go with me! Quen would never let me travel by myself! And I don't want to go with an entourage of security or lackies. I want to be able to slip in and out of those little Swiss chalets with no fuss, totally free to just be me! Please Rachel, it's the chance of a lifetime! We may never be given this time again to just be two people going on an adventure! And then when the girls come home, I think I can be content with living my life around them, as it should be." Trent was babbling, he was so excited!

And the light in his eyes was infectious! Rachel had never seen him this hopeful! It was hard not to be caught up in his excitement! She had never even had a first chance to see any of those places! It would be a fantastic opportunity for her. But why her? "Wouldn't you be more comfortable with someone who wouldn't cramp your style? I mean, not that I would keep you from doing whatever with whoever, but it might be awkward at times." Rachel knew it would be awkward for her, more than awkward, it would be heart wrenching!

"No! You are the perfect companion! You are both my best friend and my bodyguard rolled into one! I don't want or need to be with anyone but you! All your expenses will be covered, of course, plus a big bonus! We can leave tomorrow night on my transatlantic jet!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! First of all, you would be paying for my share of a vacation, I wouldn't feel right taking any other money from you! And you would have to promise to listen to me when I'm doing the security bit! And tomorrow night, isn't that rushing things? I don't even have a passport!" Rachel grumped. But she knew she wouldn't say no! He had looked so...happy! And carefree! And young! All the things he had never been able to be! Maybe this was going to be his last hoorah before settling down and marrying Ellasbeth. But Rachel didn't care if it was. She knew in her heart that this might be the only chance they would ever have to spend time together, free of other people's expectations, and she wasn't going to miss it! She loved him, and if this was the only time in her life that she got to spend with the man she loved, then she was not going to miss out on it! She supposed part of the reason he wanted her to go with him was that he would be able to make most of the plans and decisions. She had a very hard time ever telling him not to do something anyway, unless it had to do with security, and in a foreign country where neither of them knew the customs, she would probably be happy to let Trent make most of the decisions.

Trent seemed to know immediately he had her agreement. As she told him her demands for the trip: separate rooms, private bathrooms, a car with heat and (the elf was never cold so she had to make sure he remembered she was sensitive to cold), Trent smiled as wide as he could, and then leaned over and gave her a big tight hug, and said softly into her ear, "Thank you! We are going to have the best time of our lives! And you do have a passport. I got one for you last year in case you ever had to go with me on a business trip out of the US."

Oh my god, the arrogant man! And then she returned his hug feeling like the sun had just gotten 1000 times brighter.


	2. Chapter 2 Flight

Chapter 2. Flight

They actually left on their "Adventure" 2 days later. It had taken Rachel that long to convince Ivy and Jenks that she was not crazy, and that it was just a job, a very lucrative job. Trent had insisted on paying her, and she had insisted she wouldn't take his money, until they finally compromised on him giving a large donation to the children's wing at the hospital. It was enough money to open a free pediatric clinic for anyone in the community. Rachel had no idea how much Trent had donated, but she knew it was a whole lot more than he would have paid her. Well, he could afford it, right? Actually she was deeply gratified by his donation, and especially since it had really been his idea. Maybe that had been what he planned all along, and he just wanted her to think it was her idea. Who knew, tricky elf! But it made the start of the vacation that much sweeter for Rachel. Was there any question as to why she loved him? Loved him? It still took her by surprise.

And they were leaving at 9:00 pm, a great time for her! Apparently transatlantic flights flew overnight because of the time change, or something. They were flying directly to Paris, which had been Trent's idea; she wasn't sure why, but she didn't question his decision. For once, she was going to try not to argue with him about every little decision he made. He obviously had many more resources at his disposal when it came to travel arrangements; so...she was going to try, anyway.

The plane was incredible! It was smaller than a commercial jet, but still large enough for its own gourmet kitchen, a media room with a very large screen for movies, 2 bathrooms larger than the bedrooms in her church, an office with state of the art computer equipment, a fully stocked bar, and several smaller rooms with very comfortable couches for sleeping, reading, or just relaxing. There were a few other closed doors that Rachel supposed were for airplane things, maybe storage.

Trent had sent his limo to pick her and her luggage up and take her directly to the private area at Hollows International Airport. There was very little airport security in the private jet area, and Rachel was ushered through without even stopping. She marveled at the difference between her aborted trip to Seattle when she had not been allowed to get through even the first security check point. She had ended up driving to California with Ivy, Jenks and Trent on a cross country road trip. That had ended with Trent saving her life by singing her soul into a baby bottle. It was on that trip that she had begun to see Trent as a friend, and decided she might work with him, something she has sworn for the prior two years she would never do.

"Rachel, I am so glad to see you! You're right on time! We should be in the air in about 30 minutes. Can I get you something to drink or eat?" Trent gushed in that rushed way he had when he was really excited.

Rachel tilted her head to the side and looked at him. "Are you ok? Have your already had some of your own wine? A bottle or two, maybe?" And then she blushed as she remembered the last time they had shared his wine. In his spelling hut, right before those kisses! She dropped her head in embarrassment.

But if Trent made the connection, his face didn't show it. He just laughed and took her arm and led her into the ultra comfortable media room. She noticed then that the chairs were the type that would fold down to a very comfortable bed. A room of beds? Really? This trip was not going to be easy! Being alone with him... OK, not really alone, there was the staff on the plane that she saw walking around keeping busy with stuff; the pilots, navigator, the stewards, the cook, the servers, it was a Tink blasted army! And he said he didn't want an entourage! Oh well, it would help her sanity to know they weren't alone on the plane.

"Here's a glass of sparkling wine, no added sulfates! I'm working on a sparkling Kalamack variety, but it won't be ready for another year or so. I think you will like this one. There's also plenty of chilled water in the cooler over there. You should probably try to drink several bottles during the flight. It helps with jet lag. Now tell me what you'd like to do for the next several hours? We should probably try to sleep at least part of the time, that also helps with jet lag." Trent smiled his big, happy smile, with no hint of what his words had suggested.

Rachel's mouth fell open in a surprised O as she thought about what he had said. What would she like to do for the next few hours in a room full of beds? Could he read her mind? She found herself unable to say anything at all.

"Why don't we start out watching a movie? We've got a great selection of old classics. Would you like to see a comedy, an action flick, a fantasy? I'd suggest a comedy, I've heard they put you in the right mood for...relaxation. It should make it easier to fall asleep later." Trent amicably suggested.

Rachel still couldn't speak, so she just nodded her head and took a huge swallow of her sparkling wine. She could do this, right! Staff, pilots, cooks, the plane was full of people. They were there, protecting her from herself. But it didn't really seem to be an issue because Trent didn't seem to be thinking what she was thinking, anyway.

Trent left the room and came back in with a large plate of cheese, crackers, fresh fruit and chocolate! And a full bottle of the sparkling wine he had served her earlier. He placed the plate on a small side table she hadn't noticed, and put the wine in the built in cooler which was hidden against the back wall. "I've found that eating light snacks is better than a full meal when trying to avoid jet lag, but if you would like a full meal, I can arrange that, of course."

Rachel crinkled her eyes, and began to wonder what his next advice was going to be to avoid 'jet lag'. "Well, this jet lag stuff must be terrible, for everything we have to do to avoid it."

She looked down at his feet then and noticed Trent was wearing soft slippers instead of his shoes. And then she turned up to look at his face. He grinned, his ears slightly red, and tilted his head, and asked " Would you like some slippers? It may make you more comfortable. What about changing into a robe or pajamas? I have both." Trench asked seriously, but with a hint of mischief in his eyes. "It will help you..."

"Avoid jet lag!" She laughed! "I'll stick with the slippers, tricky elf!"

He just smiled, handed her some slippers from the chair behind him, sat down in the chair next to hers, and used the remote in his chair to turn down the lights and turn on the movie.

Rachel woke up, stretched out her arms, and realized she wasn't in the media room anymore. She was in a very comfortable, large bed, and she wasn't alone. Trent was sleeping next to her. Rachel looked down at herself and sighed in relief seeing that she still had all her clothes on. But she didn't remember ending up in bed with Trent! She looked at Trent. All he had on was pajama bottoms! And he looked good! The muscles of his back were visible under a beautiful tan! Damn the man! What was he thinking? She could see it all now, he was going to drive her crazy on this vacation! Maybe that was his plan!

She got up and went outside the room, and searched for one of the bathrooms. After cleaning up, she left the bathroom and started looking around the cabin. Where were all the people? The staff, the cook, the servers? She assumed the pilots were in the cockpit doing their job, because the plane was still up in the air. Sleeping somewhere else, she guessed. She yawned and decided to go back to sleep. It was way too early to get up, 3:30 am per the clock on the wall. She stood in indecision for 10 seconds, and then headed back to the bedroom. There was no need to be uncomfortable, and Trent was clearly still asleep, so she should be safe, or maybe he was the one who needed to be protected from her. Whatever; she was going back to sleep.

When she woke up the next time, she was snuggled up against Trent, with his arms around her very possessively. And his face was in her hair. She knew she should move away from Trent. But she really loved his arms around her. It was very comfortable, and warm, and somehow soothing. She closed her eyes, snuggled up closer to him, and quickly fell back to sleep.

Trent opened his eyes a few minutes after she fell asleep, pulled her even closer, and smiled a self satisfied smug smile, that would have probably gotten him slapped or punched, if Rachel had seen it. Maybe.

The next time Rachel woke up there was light streaming in through the little window above the bed and they seemed to have landed. Rachel looked for Trent, but he was not in the room anymore. He had really been there, right? Her shoes were set next to the bed and there was a fresh blouse, jeans, and underwear on top of some towels. Someone must have unpacked a few things from her suitcase. But as she looked closer, she didn't remember the blouse. Hmmm! There was a soft knock on the door and after she said come in, Trent entered and smiled at her. "There's a light breakfast set out for us in the kitchen when you're ready. You know where your bathroom is. If you take a shower, just leave your clothes in there and they will be laundered and returned to us later today. Let me know if you need anything else." And he breezed out before she could say anything at all. She wondered what time it was. It didn't feel like it was too early, but she knew they were supposed to land in Paris at about 8:00 am local time. She saw that her purse was next to her bed and she took out her cell phone. The time was 10:00 am. Her body felt like it was evening. She wasn't really tired, but she felt droopy. Jet lag she guessed. She went into the adjacent bathroom and decided she'd really like to take a shower. And change out of her icky clothes.

After her shower she tried to tame her hair somewhat with some detangler, the expensive, designer kind that someone had left in the bathroom, but she doubted it would work any better than her department store brand. She went into the kitchen and saw Trent sitting there with glasses on reading the newspaper. The glasses made him look adorable, vulnerable maybe. He was dressed casually in jeans and a green silk short sleeved shirt that matched his eyes. He looked delicious and she could not help standing there admiring every inch of him. God he was gorgeous! Her 'best friend' looked like a Greek god! Oh, there were going to be women and men, probably, throwing themselves at him everywhere they went, whether they knew he was 'Trent Kalamack', or just some other absolutely gorgeous man. This might make his security a little more difficult. Yeah, like she was bothered because of the security issues and not because of out and out jealousy! Right! Rachel flopped down in the chair across from him but not before he had looked up and given her an up and down appreciative look.

"Are those clothes ok? They fit you very well, and look good on you. I had some extras put on the plane for you before we left so we wouldn't have to deplete the wardrobe you brought with you." Trent smirked, knowing she'd probably only brought t-shirts, jeans, and camisoles. He wondered if she'd brought her leather pants. He really loved those leather pants, and had been wanting to peel them off her for the last 3 years. Probably since he first met her as an adult in his office, pretending to be someone else. She was the sexiest woman he had ever known. Not yet, he told himself, she's not ready. Because he wanted her to feel more than just attracted to him, ok, more than just lust. And he thought she already did, but wasn't ready to admit it to him, or herself.

She looked down at the shirt she was wearing. Ok, it was silk, and she had known it wasn't one of hers. "You didn't need to do that, but thank you! This shirt is beautiful!" She just then noticed it was the same color as his shirt. They matched! Oh my god! Were they a couple now? She blushed at the thought!

"Rachel, before we leave the plane, I think we should talk about how we're going to blend in with the locals. I don't think we can hide that we are Americans, but I do think we can hide that I am Trent Kalamack and you are Rachel Morgan. I think if we travel simply, and if we pass ourselves off as a couple, instead of a businessman with his security escort, we will be able to blend in with the other tourists. I can speak French passably well, so if you let me do most of the talking, that will help, too. Everyone knows Rachel Morgan would never let anyone speak for her, so no one will suspect it's you! OK, let's go see Paris!"

Rachel tilted her head to look at Trent from a different view. Was he serious? She wasn't supposed to talk? But she remembered her resolve to keep her arguments with Trent to the things she knew about, and his idea about them pretending to just be two tourists was probably a good one. She had been thinking along similar lines anyway. And as to him doing the talking, well she didn't really know what his plans were, so, let him play Mr. Big Man on Campus, if that made him happy! She tilted her head the other way, and nodded.

Trent seemed surprised, but happy, at Rachel's easy agreement. He clapped his hands once, and said, "Great, let's go!"


	3. Chapter 3 Paris

Rachel was looking for a big back car as they left the plane, or a small sports car, or at least a local taxi, but she didn't see any vehicle waiting for them. "How are we getting to our hotel elf man, walk?"

Trent pretended annoyance at her nickname for him, but he wasn't fooling her. She knew he really liked it. It was certainly much nicer than some of the names she used to call him. "Surprise!" he walked her over to a small black mini-bike. "It's not Tulpa, but it's the Parisian version! You'll love it! Especially tonight. It will be incredible weaving through the dark streets, and you can almost always find somewhere to park it! We'll be able to go to the best out of the way clubs! It'll be a blast!"

"OK, but where's mine? I think I can drive my own bike!" Rachel grumped.

"No, no, no! It'll blow our cover, as the perfect tourist couple!" Trent rushed right over her question. "Someone will deliver our luggage, so you just need to hop on and hang on!"

Hop on and hang on? Was he for real? She bit back a sarcastic retort. "OK, I guess. I'll reserve judgement on whether it's going to be comfortable." She got on the bike behind Trent, and put her arms loosely around him. She tightened her grip quickly as he picked up speed, and took a very sharp turn onto the expressway into the center of Paris. Traffic was light, so they were able to build up some speed, and Trent kept weaving in and out of traffic like he'd been riding the bike his entire life. She had to admit it was exhilarating! But as she leaned into his back as they weaved in front of a big delivery truck, she realized their silk shirts were not providing much of a barrier between her and his taunt back muscles. She squeezed him a little tighter just enjoying the moment!

The bike pulled up in front of a small three story house on a quiet street off the Boulevard Saint Germain in an area Trent told her was the Latin Quarter, so named because students from the adjacent University had all spoken Latin in earlier centuries, going as far back as the 12th century. She couldn't even imagine something that old.

The house was set slightly back from the street with a small garden in front. It was very pretty, and quaint, but there was no doorman, and no one met them to take the bike. This was no 5 star hotel. This was nothing like the hotel they'd almost stayed at in San Francisco during the witch convention, which he'd actually owned. "Trent, are we at the right address? This doesn't look like a hotel...it looks like someone's house." Then she had a thought, "is this your house? I thought you didn't travel over here.."

"No, it's not my house, but yes someone does own it! It's the house of a very good friend of ours, it's Lee's house, but in his wife's family name. It's very private. No one will expect us to be here. I think you will love it! The housekeeper and cook live next door, so we can be taken care of very well, if we want. But I thought it would be more of an adventure if we took care of ourselves as much as possible. I've had the kitchen stocked with some groceries including great coffee! And I have been taking some cooking lessons from Maggie! So I am going to cook, at least a few times. I thought I'd make Maggie's waffles tomorrow for breakfast or lunch, depending on when you actually get up!" Trent was talking fast, and if Rachel didn't know any better, she'd have thought he was babbling. "Let's go see inside?"

The house was even more exquisite inside. The first floor had a small kitchen and a small living room both open to a patio attached to the back of the house. The patio was made totally private by a fence all the way around the property, and gorgeous colorful flowers were planted all over the patio in pots, and along the fence. The second floor had a small bedroom, a laundry room, and a small bathroom. The back half of the house was also taken up by another patio, also covered with pots of flowers. There were vines climbing up the sides of the patio, not obscuring the view, but keeping up the illusion of privacy. The third floor had a bigger bedroom, another bathroom, and a third patio, also with pots of flowers. This patio had opaque screens around three sides, with very comfortable lounge chairs and chaises placed in strategic areas. Rachel guessed this was Trent's floor, and she was glad he had listened to her demands for separate bedrooms, and was very glad the rooms were on separate floors.

"Let's go see the super touristy places first, the Eiffel Tower, the Arc d Triumph, Notre Dame, Versailles. And maybe some shopping, you are going to need at least one formal dress for our dinner with the French President." Trent smirked!

"What! I am Not going to go to dinner with Gerard Purgrt, no way! " Rachel squeaked. "Please don't ask me, I just wouldn't know what to say! Maybe you can go by yourself?"

"First of all, I have no idea who Gerard Purgrt is, but he's not the French President; second, I am not going anywhere without you, Quen would kill both of us; and third, I was kidding! But I would like you to pick out a dress, just in case we do decide to go out somewhere where jeans or leather aren't the usual attire!" He teased her.

"OK, whatever, if I have to." Secretly she loved the clothes Trent seemed to always have for her, and she couldn't wait to see what a formal dress from Paris would look like. What girl anywhere doesn't have the fantasy of owning a designer gown from Paris? Rachel smiled.

They ended up spending the rest of the day scooting around Paris on the mini-bike, stopping at a brasserie to sample coffees and pastries, driving through the Arc d Triumph (it was a big arch, what else could you do there?), touring Notre Dame in a group with other tourists, and ended up in the Eiffel Tower after sunset. There was a restaurant at the top, but they both agreed they'd rather just see the view! They stood looking out over the City of Paris for almost an hour, just standing shoulder to shoulder in conversation and then companionable silence. At some point they started to hold hands. It just seemed to happen naturally and it felt right. It was the most romantic time Rachel ever remembered, watching the sun set over Paris, and the lights start to twinkle on as Paris dressed itself up for the night.

Maybe this was why Trent had wanted their trip to start in Paris. It was beautiful, and romantic. Rachel leaned into Trent as his arm came up to wrap around her shoulder. In that moment she wished time could stop and leave them just as they were: together, peaceful, happy.

They reluctantly left as the air started to cool as evening turned into full night. Trent didn't feel the cold, but Rachel was extra sensitive to cold.

They ended up back at the house and Trent suggested they take a short rest before they went out to dinner. "Not cooking tonight?" Rachel teased him. He laughed and said, "I don't want to subject you to that on your first night to Paris! I know of a very nice little restaurant that we can walk to from here that has incredible food per Lee's recommendation." It's supposed to be a relaxing, casual place, great after a busy day, and we are both still adjusting to the time change."

Rachel knew Trent had missed his afternoon nap, so she agreed to the rest. She was not surprised to see her suitcase on the bed in the small bedroom, a little wistful, but not surprised.

When Rachel woke up it was full dark out and the bedside clock said it was after midnight. She had slept for over 4 hours! She wondered what Trent was doing. He usually slept between midnight and 4 am, but with adjusting to the time change, his body probably didn't have any idea when he should be sleeping, just like hers.

She slid slowly out of bed and decided to take a shower. All her toiletries had been laid out in the small, but efficient bathroom, so she just jumped into the shower and let the hot water sluice away her lingering lethargy. There was a thick terry cloth robe hanging on the back of the door which had definitely not been in her suitcase, and she put it on and retreated back to her bedroom to work on getting a brush through her hair.

She walked out onto the terrace and just enjoyed the night air and sounds, and felt very relaxed. She closed her eyes and thought of the day with Trent. He had been as excited as a kid, giddy almost, and relaxed at the same time. She didn't ever remember him looking so carefree and well, happy. She relaxed and put her arms around herself and started swaying to the sounds of Benny Goodman that was faintly playing somewhere. Her Dad had been a Big Band fan and she had loved to sit and watch her Mom and Dad dance to the ballads.

She was swaying with her eyes closed when she felt someone's arms wrap around her from the back, Trent she knew instantly from the smell of cinnamon that washed over her. "Would you care to dance Ms. Morgan?" he whispered softly into her ear. And she didn't resist as he gently turned her around and took her into his arms. And they just stood there gently swaying to the sounds of the music and the night insects. And neither one of them said anything. It was a magical moment, one of those memories that you capture and put away to fill you with its sweetness in future times. And Rachel opened her eyes and looked into Trent's eyes and saw the tenderness and longing and hopefulness there that she was sure was showing in her own eyes. She just wanted to stay like this forever, being held, and protected, and loved. It was a wonderful feeling. And when Trent moved closer and brushed his lips on hers she didn't pull back. She had wanted this for a long time. And seeing that she wasn't resisting, Trent pulled her closer to him and crushed his mouth to hers. He had wonderful lips, soft and sensuous, demanding but gentle. And when he deepened the kiss and gently slid his tongue between her lips, she groaned, and opened her mouth to him. She couldn't think, he was turning her little kitty brain into mush!

After several minutes that seemed like hours, he gently pulled back and said, "Get dressed, let's have dinner, or would you rather eat in a robe?" She looked down at herself, and colored. She had forgotten all she had on was a robe!

Trent walked back into the house, smiling a smug, self satisfied smile that made her squint her eyes at him. The elf had done it again, taken her totally by surprise. So much for platonic vacation buddies. This trip was going to get so much more complicated!

Rachel went into her room and pawed through the closet and found a pair of brown linen pants and a white silk blouse that made a nice combination. Not too casual, not too dressy, appropriate for any setting! She'd show the elf she could dress herself in something other than in jeans and leather! Of course, Ivy had picked the outfit out for her, but he didn't need to know that. She added a nice pair of gold hoop earrings. They were small, but the gold was real, in a classic style. She'd just have to let her hair go free as the pixie kids were not there to put it into one of their intricate braids, she thought. But she knew Trent liked her hair down, and wild, so she decided not to worry about it.

Rachel was not sure how to act now that her "best friend" had kissed her silly, so she walked downstairs with her hands in her pockets, and with her eyes downcast. She couldn't pretend she didn't like the kiss or that she hadn't wanted it, no, hadn't ached for it, but she still wasn't sure what it meant to Trent.

He came into the room and put a beautiful hand crocheted shaw in shades of gold and brown over her shoulders. "It's a lot cooler tonight, so you may need this to keep the chill off. Early May can be chilly in Paris." Trent said, with a sweet smile on his face. There was no recrimination, no demand, just happiness and admiration in his gaze when he looked at her. "You are so beautiful!"

Rachel colored and said, "It's a gorgeous wrap, so delicate and yet colorful. Thank you!"

"It was my mothers. I think she made it herself. The colors go perfectly with your hair. I've wanted to see how it would look on you since I found it in my father's vault, after you broke in there last year." He grinned. His expression turned serious, and he said, "But you don't need a shaw or a designer dress to make you beautiful, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen! You take my breath away. Come on, let's walk to the restaurant."

Rachel didn't know what to say, she was overwhelmed by the depth of feeling she saw in his eyes and that he drew from her with his words. "Thank you, it's an incredible gift, I will treasure it forever."

Trent smiled, moved closer and brushed his lips over hers, and then led her out of the door.

The restaurant was small, quaint, pretty but not fancy. It was empty, except for the maître de, and the waiters. Everyone was smiling, attentive, but not fawning. They didn't seem to know that Trent was a billionaire businessman who pulled the strings of almost everything in the Western Hemisphere. It was relaxing, not needing to worry about being recognized and hounded by the press. Rachel felt her body relax, and some of the tension she felt whenever she was out in public with Trent, eased.

"This restaurant is supposed to serve the best authentic local cuisine in Paris. I had to buy out the entire night to get tonight's reservation, that's why we are the only ones here. I love the privacy, though. It's really relaxing. And they did arrange security for tonight. No one is going to get near here, no press, none of your well meaning admirers. I wanted you to be able to relax tonight, your first night in Paris. It's a wonderful way to start our adventure, yes?" Trent matter of factly told Rachel, as if he was saying he just bought a candy bar at the dollar store. It was easy to forget exactly who Trent was and what he could do. He never flaunted it, especially in front of Rachel.

The food was wonderful, the best of French sauces and fresh ingredients. They laughed at each other stories, and exchanged their individual impressions of each of their meetings over the past 3 years. Trent apologized over and over about the mink incident, insisting she had never been in danger. Rachel thought about her idea of cavorting with Trent as a mink, and smiled, wondering if his apologetic attitude would extend to him agreeing to becoming a mink for a few days. She didn't think he was ready for that.

The dinner lasted for several hours, and finally Trent said, "I think these people probably want to be able to go home. Are you ready to go?"

They were both quiet on the short walk back to the little house. Rachel thought, now what? She realized she had no idea where their relationship was going and it made her very nervous. She wanted it, but realized she had somehow lost all control of the situation.

And she realized she was scared.

Inside the house she took off the shaw and slowly folded it never looking up at Trent. He didn't say anything either. And then his arms were around her and he was kissing her, deepening the kiss until she had to pull away to get her breath.

She took the moment to raise her hands between them, and said, "Thank you so much for everything tonight, it was wonderful. I'm exhausted, you must be, too. Waffles tomorrow, yes?" And he dropped his arms, and gave her a pained look, and just watched her climb the stairs to her room.

Rachel felt tears leak down her face as she got ready for bed. She was crying and she didn't know why. She changed into her sleep shirt, as tears continued to leak down her face. She fell asleep on a damp pillow.

Rachel woke to a sound she could not identify. She went instantly alert. Was there an intruder in the house? She had to make sure Trent was OK. It was her job. It was her life. She wasn't thinking clearly, she just had to get to him. She leaped out of bed, and reached for her splat gun, which she had stashed in the top drawer of the nightstand. She quietly walked up the stairs and checked into Trent's bedroom. He wasn't there. Her brow tightened in worry. He wasn't in the bathroom, either. Fear stabbed her heart. She quietly worked her way out to his patio, and saw him standing with his back to her, the moonlight shining on him. He was wearing only silky pajama bottoms, and Rachel stopped, frozen at the sight of him.

"I'm sorry, Rachel. I must have woken you. Everything is fine."

He slowly turned to face her. The moonlight lit up his beautiful face, and every line of his sculpted chest. But it was his eyes that scared her. They held pain.

Rachel rushed over to him. "What's wrong Trent? Are you hurt? Is there bad news from home?" She raised her hand up to his shoulder and squeezed it.

He turned back around, his back to her again, and said, "Everything is fine at home. The girls are good." But then he spun around to face her again, and the pain was still in his eyes. It hurt her heart, and she realized his pain hurt her worse than her own. And her heart melted. Whatever he needed, it was his.

"Please tell me! What is wrong? Can I..."

"I need you Rachel, I can't stand being so close to you without touching you! I don't know if this is why I had to bring you with me on this trip, but I knew when I was thinking about it I wouldn't go without you. And being this close, and not being able to be with you is killing me. I don't know what to do!" Trent spoke in a loud, agitated whisper. And then in a soft whisper, "Tell me what to do!"

Rachel took his hands and lifted them to her lips and kissed them. She looked into his eyes and saw hope brighten in them. "Trent, I feel the same way! Every time I see you, every time, I want to touch you! You are the most loving, beautiful, caring, and generous person I have ever met. I didn't ever want to feel this way about anyone else, but...I'm in love with you and I want to be with you! I don't know about the future, but we have now, and I don't want to waste it!" And Rachel put her arms around his neck and looked at his eyes which were blazing with passion, and love.

Rachel, I am yours!" Trent said in a husky voice that send a surge of passion into her that could not be ignored. He put his arms around her and then pulled her into the bedroom and onto the bed, in a move so fast it left Rachel breathless. He pressed his body against hers and savagely covered her mouth with his, while his hands roamed over her body, molding them to her curves as she ran her hands over his chest and stomach. Their mutual passion built until all they knew was each other.

Rachel woke up the next afternoon, for the second time, relaxed, a little achy, and totally contented. A slow smile spread over her face. Last night had been, well, magical! And then Trent had woken her at dawn, ready and eager. Their movements in the early light had started out slow and gentle, but their passion built up quickly into hot desire, and soon they were wrapped around each other satisfying their mutual needs. After they lay wrapped tightly together until they both fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4 Love

Chapter 4. Love

After Trent surprised Rachel by actually making a delicious and filling breakfast of Maggie's waffles, strawberries and real maple syrup, Trent suggested Rachel go upstairs to shower while he cleared the dishes.

'I could get used to someone waiting on me.' Rachel thought as she stepped into the shower. 'This is how Trent has lived his whole life. But he really seems to enjoy taking care of me.' She gave a little girlie squeak as Trent silently slipped into the shower several minutes later and leaned his body into hers.

"We're never going to get out of the house if you keep following me around, Mr. Kalamack!" Rachel teased, breathlessly.

"Are you complaining, Ms. Morgan?" Trent asked in a throaty whisper.

"Not at ..." Rachel stopped talking as Trent took her mouth with his and pressed her against the shower wall with his naked body. Apparently, Trent had some shower fantasies of his own!

Much later, after they finally finished their shower and were dressed casually in jeans and knit tops, they went out to the mini-bike and Rachel insisted Trent let her drive.

"Just hop on and hang on, elf man!" Rachel teased as they got on the bike. Trent wrapped his arms around her tightly and said, "I love it when a plan comes together!" He grinned devilishly, as her body slid into his as she speed up to merge into the crazy Parisian traffic!

Trent had set up a tentative appointment for her at the couture design shop Jean Marchaud Maison in the Triangle d'Or, the area where the major fashion brands congregated together on three of the most famous shopping streets in Paris, the Champ Élysées, Avenue Montaigne and George V. As they were getting a much later start that originally planned, they decided to go shopping first before heading out to the Chateau d' Versailles, the stunning palace that had housed the relics of kings and queens since the 17th century. There was a special exhibit of Elven artifacts going on at the palace and Trent wanted to see what was being displayed. The Elven population had been in continuous existence for thousands of years in certain parts of Western Europe, although they had also been hidden like the rest of the Elves from the time of the Turn until several months ago. Trent wanted to see if there were any Dulciate or Kalasea pieces. And Trent told Rachel Versailles was absolutely gorgeous when lit up at night, very romantic!

Romantic, huh! Trent wanted romance? Rachel mused. How different was that from the reserved 'Businessman' from Cincinnati? Or maybe she just never let herself see that part of him before. She was seeing him in a whole new light. And it wasn't just the sex, although that was incredible, it was something more!

Trent and Rachel spent the better part of an hour window shopping, which Trent told her was called 'leche-vitrine' by the French, literally translated to 'window licking.' Ewww! Everything was beautiful, but Rachel didn't think she would ever feel comfortable lugging her splat gun around in a $5000 purse.

Rachel noticed that Trent slid easily into what she dubbed his 'Billion Dollar Man' persona as soon as they walked through the doors of the designer boutique. Even in jeans and a casual shirt, he had an understated elegance that spoke of wealth and privilege. No one would ever have questioned his right to buy clothes in the designer shop. In fact, the staff started graciously fawning over him the moment he and Rachel sat down in one of the salons. The female staff were practically drooling over his sexy looks and commanding presence. And he accepted the fawning and admiration graciously, and as if were his due. And Rachel guessed maybe it was. She certainly felt that way about him!

In contrast, Rachel felt intimidated by the experience from the moment they sat down in the elegant faux Louis the 14th chairs in the little salon. She was clearly out of her element, and she knew it. She was sure the staff members assigned to help them were all wondering what the hell debonair, gorgeous, playboy billionaire Trent Kalamack was doing with someone like her. She thought back to Ellasbeth practically calling her a hooker the first time she had met her at Trent's compound. OK, she had been naked in Ellasbeth's tub, but how else could she treat her hypothermia, after a dunk in the frozen Ohio river had nearly killed both her and Trent? That had been the first time Trent had held her in his arms. He had cradled her in his arms to bring warmth back to her body. She had appreciated his strength and sex appeal even as she struggled to survive.

Trent casually leaned over to her and took her hand into his and squeezed it. "Are you scared Ms. Morgan?" He teased, seeming to sense her unease. His words irritated her, because it was true, and she vowed she wouldn't let the staff see her vulnerable. She straightened in her chair and returned the stares of the salon employees with a haughty arrogance.

"My partner Rachel Morgan is looking for a few dresses and gowns for our visit here." Trent said with a commanding air. "Can you start with some gowns in a deep gold color and go from there? We'd like to see designs that are elegant, sophisticated and will highlight her beauty."

Partner, Rachel mused, did he mean business partner, partner in crime, partner in adventure, life partner? Well maybe life partner was a little extreme. Whichever, it was a lot better than saying she was his security whore, as some papers in Cincinnati had hinted at over the past year. She quite liked being Trent's partner, whatever he meant. Take that you snotty sales clerks!

Somehow she ended up with receipts for 4 day dresses and 3 gowns. Day dresses, did that mean you could never wear them at night? It was a good thing Trent had taken charge of the conversation with the attendants, and after the first few minutes, entirely in French, which effectively left her out of any discussions or decisions.

The dresses were promised to be finished on a rush basis, and ready to go with them when they left Paris. Trent would not take no for an answer when she told him one dress was more than enough. And he would not discuss the prices with her, saying he was really buying them for himself, as he couldn't wait to take each one off of her!

He made her blush and laugh with his comments and quick kisses while they waited for the sales staff to pull out each design. And once he almost embarrassed both of them by joining her in the little dressing room to ostensibly help her with her zipper. It didn't matter to him that the dress had no zipper. And after their tussle it did have a slit up to the waist!

He was like a teenage boy on brimstone! Rachel guessed it was an elf thing, because she had never been with anyone who was so passionate and demanding all the time. Trent was someone who rarely let his guard down, and never in public. Rachel had never seen him show affection to anyone in public before, but here, in this place, he was totally different. Maybe it was because he was a man who had never been given the freedom to be himself before. Was she seeing the real Trent Kalamack? Whatever was causing his ardor she hoped it wouldn't end, because she was enjoying every second of his attention! Oh la la!

As if reading her thoughts, Trent stopped her right in front of the shop after they exited and put his arms around her and said "Rachel, you are so amazing! Thank you again for being here with me. I don't ever remember having such pure fun! Sometimes you are so funny!" He laughed at her scowl and then kissed her until she had to pull away to breathe. Right in front of the shop! And then he kissed her again!

After they saw the sales staff staring at them out of the windows, they drew apart and walked over to the mini-bike, locked to a fence next to the building.

Trent Kalamack on a mini bike! She was glad the press hadn't caught on to their presence in Paris, because that kiss, and their riding together on the mini-bike, would probably have made the front page in Cincinnati! What would Ivy and Jenks say? And her mother? But in this place, at this time, Rachel felt safely cocooned by their apparent anonymous passage through Paris and she didn't care about anything but Trent! God the man was gorgeous! And he was hers! For now, a niggling voice said from the back of her head. But she pushed it away, not willing to spoil their time with doubts or thoughts of the future.

"You really love fashion, don't you!" Rachel teased Trent, referring to the passionate embrace they had just shared in the center of the Parisian fashion district. Trent just smiled as he took over as driver of the bike. Versailles was several miles from the center of Paris, and Trent was clearly the better, if not slower, driver. And Rachel knew he liked to be in control, and she just wanted him to be happy!

It was twilight and the lights of Paris were starting to wink on all around them. It was a magical sight! Another memory to put away for the future. Rachel sighed, and wrapped her arms tighter around Trent, enjoying the warmth of his body.

The Chateau d' Versailles was brightly lit up and there was clearly a reception going on at one end of the main building. The gardens were also lit, and a special, out of season, light show was starting, probably connected to the Elven Exhibit.

"Trent, we are not dressed for a reception. Did you know about the Elven...of course you knew!" Rachel grumped.

"I was aware the exhibit was going to be here, but didn't plan to be at the reception. You put us behind schedule this morning, if you will recall, Ms. Morgan" Trent smirked, a devilish smile spreading across his lips.

"Me? I think that was you, Mr. Kalamack." But she did recall, and it made her blush! She wouldn't mind starting off her morning that way every day.

"Would you like to have 'waffles' every morning, then?" Trent asked in a husky voice, somehow knowing exactly where her thoughts went.

Rachel's blush deepened, and she stared at him, her eyes giving him the answer. And they kissed, gently at first, and then passionately. "Get a room!" Someone shouted. And they slowly parted, still seated on the bike.

"Shall we go in?" Trent said, as he locked the bike to a light pole.

"As I said, we are not dressed for this! The French really care about appearances!"

"I have an invitation, so don't worry. We are just two oblivious tourists who don't know the dress code." Trent laughed. And then he said in a serious tone, "I don't want to do what people expect any more, at least not while we are here. I want to be free to just be spontaneous!"

"OK, but you can explain to our friends if this gets into the papers!" 'Our friends' Rachel mused. That sounded right.

Trent chuckled and took her arm.

They were not the only people dressed casually. Apparently it was not a formal event, although Trent did need to show the invitation to get in. She wondered whose name was on it, because the security who looked at the invitation didn't show any sign of recognition when he looked them over. But she was on alert. She was in bodyguard mode, and she reached out for the nearest Ley line, and spindled a large chunk of energy into her thoughts. Trent looked at her sideways, and then she felt him tap a line.

She had never seen so many elves in one place before, not even at Trent's aborted wedding! She was really surprised no one seemed to recognize them. She was sure they must know Trent was a fellow elf, even if they didn't know he was the Trent Kalamack. Clothes did really make the person, or at least it colored people's judgement enough to let their expectations rule what they saw. She was glad they weren't recognized, but she wasn't sure if Trent was feeling slighted or not. He was used to a lot of attention.

"Relax." he said. "Some of them know who we are but will respect our obvious desire for privacy. The French are good like that. They know the value of discretion. And the security works for me, or for my European operations. No one is going to get in here to bother us."

She gave him a sideways glance. "Is this your party? Is that why we came to Paris?"

He chuckled. "No and no, but I did donate a bit to get the Exhibit off the ground, including the use of my local security. My people didn't expect us to come to the reception tonight, but they do know who I am. Everyone in my companies has been warned to leave us in peace. And I think you know very well we are not here in Paris to see old artifacts. It's all about waffles!" Trent grinned wickedly.

Rachel blushed again, and smiled. But she remained on guard. She had an odd feeling, like something unpleasant was crawling up her back. Things did not feel right somehow, but she couldn't pinpoint anything specific.

They wandered through several rooms, stopping to take longer looks at some of the objects. There were lots of rings. Elves seemed to like rings. She had noticed the same thing in the Elven exhibit that had been held in Cincinnati. She shuttered at the thought of the slaver rings she and Trent had had to use to defeat a psychotic demon. There had been an upside to the rings, though, as they had been able to share each other's thoughts, and it had been the first time she had truly seen Trent for the man he was under the decisions he had been forced to make to save his species. And she had felt her world realign, as she realized what a good person he really was. Thinking back, this was probably when she had first realized he was someone she could love, and maybe she had fallen in love with him that day, at least a little. And the slaver rings had another interesting side effect. She colored again as she remembered the erotic feelings the slaver rings had caused between Trent and her.

"Looking for some rings to share?" Trent asked, his mind apparently having gone the same place as hers. "Because I am already your slave, and I have been since you walked into my office 3 years ago. I can show you later." He whispered, his devilish grin returning, causing Rachel to blush even deeper.

Rachel's eye was drawn to a small statute of an elf girl holding a really big sword. It was exquisitely carved in a substance she didn't recognize. It was small enough to fit into the palm of her hand, although she would never touch anything that was on display. But she kept wanting to pick it up, it seemed to be pulling at her. She even thought she felt the slight tingle of wild Elven magic seep out of it. Trent seemed to sense it also, as his head popped up from the pair of shackles he was examining. Handcuffs, huh, maybe there was more to his slaver fantasy then she thought. This could be interesting...

Trent leaned into her, pushing her a little off balance, and she stumbled against the display. He helped her catch her balance and put his arm around her waist, possessively. She hoped the other Elves didn't notice his hand rubbing up and down her side, causing delicious tingles everywhere he touched. "Trent, someone might notice!" She protested. But he only smiled, and pulled her closer against him.

The moment with the statute seemed to have passed, and they continued their walk around the exhibit until they ended up next to a buffet table with assorted finger food.

"I'm starved," Trent exclaimed. "There's supposed to be a great little restaurant in the town of Versailles that we can go to now, and then we can come back to the palace for the midnight fireworks and garden music and light show. My company did pay for the fireworks and a special garden show to complement the Exhibit, as the Palace usually doesn't start the displays until later in the year. I have seen videos on YouTube of the gardens transformed into an amazing wonder as the fountains and groves come alive with colorful and dramatic lighting effects and accompanying music. Like Vegas, but it's the real thing. I understand lighting and stage-effects artists compete to be chosen to light up the gardens and display their creations, such as water features in the Mirror Fountain and lasers streaking across the dark in the Colonnade Grove. And it ends with a glorious fireworks display in front of the Grand Canal. Did you know I have never been to a park or parade to see fireworks in person? Even when I threw out the first ball at the Reds first game last year, Quen had me out of the park before the first pitch was thrown, so I only saw the final fireworks on TV. And you know what's really amazing about the music and light show in the gardens? Anyone can buy a ticket to see it for only 24 Euros! 24 Euros, can you believe that!"

Rachel gave him a sideways glance. 'Poor little rich boy, never gets to play,' she thought. And then sobered at the thought of having such a structured life that you had never even seen fireworks other than on TV. No wonder he was enjoying breaking out so much.

"I could force myself to eat I guess". Rachel grinned, returning to his earlier question. She was not one to turn down good food. And she was hungry. Doing touristy stuff was tiring and made her hungry.

Trent nodded to the security at the door as they exited the palace, and he nodded back, not showing a hint of emotion or recognition. God his security was good at blending, Rachel thought.

The dinner was excellent and the displays in the gardens were spectacular! Trent was like a small child watching the fireworks, his excitement infectious. They sat on the lawn resting against each other, and just watched in awe as the rockets rose and planted colorful flowers in the sky, which melted into sparkles on the way back to the earth.

The air was cooling down, and Trent wrapped Rachel tightly in his arms, sharing his warmth! And they were content to just relax on the lawn long after the fireworks had ended, enjoying the view of the night sky and the warmth and comfort of each other's presence. Rachel felt so peaceful in that moment that she's thought she could remain in Trent's arms forever in total happiness.

But the night had more surprises in store for her as Trent reached into his pocket and pulled out a box that looked allot like the ring boxes from the Elven Exhibit.

Had he found more slaver rings? I will not wear one and I won't let him wear one either! Rachel thought with a touch of anger.

"Rachel, don't be upset, I wanted to do this differently, but I know now is the right time." And he took her hand and opened her fingers and placed two intricately carved matching rings into her palm. They seemed to be carved of a light colored wood that was incredibly smooth and almost soft. One was larger than the other, and they both had several small emeralds inserted into the carving. The stones shown as if they had a light source of their own.

Rachel was too shocked to say anything at all.

Trent put his arms around her and held on like he would never let her go. "Rachel, I have never been this happy before. I have realized these last few days that I can't go on without you. I love you more than their are stars in the sky! I don't think I really knew what love was until you barged your way into my life and opened up my heart! Please promise me you will never let me go, no matter how hard things get. I promise I will never let you go and never give up on us! Because love is worth sacrifice! I know together we can and will make our love last. Please say you will marry me! These are Elven Promise rings, and once we put them on we will be bound together forever. No one will be able to part us. I love you, dearest!" Trent told her as her took her hand and picked up the rings and waited for her response with his heart in his eyes. And Rachel felt the wild Elven magic wind it's way into her soul. There was really only one thing to do. She whispered, "Yes!" Trent took her left hand and put the smaller ring on her left ring finger. And then he gave her the larger ring and she put it on his left ring finger. As soon as the ring was on his finger, she felt a bond fall gently upon them, strong and unbreakable. The wild magic continued to swirl around them, and she thought they might be glowing. Trent took her in his arms and they both held on as the wild magic seemed to grow stronger around them, making the bond even deeper. And then they kissed. She had no idea how long she stayed in his arms, it seemed like hours, it seemed like seconds! His words and his kisses seemed to cause a bell to chime in her soul.

They biked back to the little house whispering endearments to each other, and then they made slow gentle love all night long, sleeping for periods, and then waking to go into each other's arms again.


	5. Chapter 5 Swiss Cheese

Chapter 5. Swiss Cheese

When Rachel woke up the next morning, Trent was sitting on the bed, fully dressed with a mug of coffee for her. He was still wearing the ring, she saw. And so was she.

"Wake up, my love, we have to go to Switzerland and make it official!"

"Whaaa..." Said Rachel, not fully awake. "What time is it? What are you talking about?"

"My people have all the appropriate documents submitted and approved for a civil ceremony in Switzerland. We were already scheduled to go there next, we're just pushing our schedule a bit so we can get this settled as soon as possible. Then we can have some Swiss waffles in our own little chalet by tonight!" he said with a wicked grin.

"Why so early and soon? I haven't even told Ivy and Jenks and my mom. I thought we would want to wait until..."

"No, Rachel, we can't wait, because of the complications of my businesses and estates. We need to set everything in motion now. It'll take a while for it to sort itself out. Let's talk about it further on the flight. It's a very short flight, just over the border. The plane is ready to go, so as soon as you get dressed, we can be on our way." Trent said with his melodious calm voice, and the scent of cinnamon and wine washed over her as he leaned in for a long kiss.

"I don't understand the rush..."

"I know, it's complicated, but I promise we will have whatever kind of wedding you want when we get home. Please just trust me! You believe I love you, yes? Everything I do is to make the next few months easier for us. There's Ellasbeth's family to get around, and you know how she's been recently, trying to worm her way back into my life. I'd rather put a stop to those issues before they even have a chance to harass us. You do understand?" Trent soothed, his voice holding that calm reassurance that had taken charge of board rooms across the globe.

And then he kissed her, and she felt her objections and questions start to melt away as the scent of cinnamon and wine washed over her.

"I don't care about a big wedding, I just wanted to share it with our loved ones. What about Lucy and Ray? And what will Quen say?" But Rachel was already half way to agreeing, hell, she was all the way to agreeing, before Trent answered. Who could say no to Trent Kalamack?

We'll do up something special for them as soon as we can. Maybe a wedding in Bali? Whatever you think. I laid out some clothes for you." Trent said decisively, knowing he had already convinced Rachel to go along with his plans.

"Ok, elf man, you are going to have to explain this to everyone! I suppose we don't have to tell anyone until we get home, anyway. Give me a few minutes!" Rachel still felt uncomfortable about the rush. But she loved him, and this was something she had never thought could happen. She wasn't going to let her doubt rule her. And there was a large part of her that wanted to get Ellasbeth out of Trent's life once and for all. Trent's warning about Ellasbeth's motives had struck a cord, and reminded her of Jenk's warning that Trent might end up with Ellasbeth if Rachel didn't make a commitment to Trent soon. That was not going to happen.

The short flight was scenic as they flew over vineyards and hills to Lausanne, a pretty Swiss city situated on Lake Geneva. They drove a short way to a beautiful little town hall outside of the main city. After a very short civil ceremony, they were driven by Trent's local security a short way to a very pretty, small 2 story hotel, that really looked like a large house. There were more people who looked like security outside the front door and standing around the very small front room. Several men and women in expensive, conservative suits were standing stiffly next to a small seating group of a couch, 2 chairs and a coffee table. Everything in the hotel was very clean, but didn't look expensive, just quaint and adorable. Rachel felt immediately comfortable in the room, and her shoulders relaxed.

Trent seemed to realize she had relaxed, and he did the same. "Rachel, we are going to need to sign some documents for the companies, the estates and such, and it may take a while. Let's go upstairs to settle in. These good people can go across the street and have a nice lunch." And as if the lawyers, and they clearly were lawyers, had been waiting for their dismissal, they all turned and quietly walked out, making it impossible to continue the meeting.

"Are you ready for a nap?" Trent asked Rachel as they walked upstairs and he led her into the first door. It wasn't locked. "You must be exhausted, I got you up way too early this morning. I'm sorry, but I really want this to be over. I hate paperwork!"

"What, the great businessman hates paperwork! That can't be! Seriously, do we really need to do all this now?" Rachel grumped.

"Yes, we do." He sighed. "It would cause chaos if something happened to me now, married, but with no contingency plans in place for all the businesses. And I want to make sure you have no connection to anything that could ever harm you."

Rachel closed her eyes, and when she opened them again they were full of tears. "Nothing is going to happen to you, I won't let it, I couldn't survive it. Don't even talk that way." Trent put his arms around her and laid them both on the bed.

"I pray to the goddess you will always feel that way, because I honestly couldn't survive you ever leaving me." Trent whispered into her hair, not sure if Rachel heard him.

"It'll never happen." She whispered back.

They both fell into a light sleep. When Rachel woke, Trent was gone. She found him downstairs, talking on his cell phone. When he saw her, he cut the call short, "Ready?" He said to Rachel, and then nodded to the lawyers who were back in the room, ready to proceed.

"Once we finish with all this, we can start our honeymoon!" He whispered to Rachel with a wicked grin. Rachel rolled her eyes and blushed at the same time. Trent reached over to where Rachel sat, pulled her to him, and kissed her, making her blush even deeper. She was getting used to Trent's public shows of affection, but it still unnerved her.

After what seemed like hours of meetings with Trent's lawyers, who all spoke perfect English, they finally finished and Trent sent them on their way. He was back into his Billion Dollar Man persona, with the added confidence and authority of the "Billion Dollar Businessman." Rachel found it to be very sexy.

But after all the time spent dealing with all the legal issues, Rachel was tired again and felt a little cranky. This was all so 'legal', what happened to the magical romance of the previous night? But she looked at the ring on her finger and smiled. It filled her heart with joy to look at it and know Trent was hers.

And Trent, seeing her expression, smiled back at her. "Are you ready to start our honeymoon, love?" He whispered into her ear, in a low husky tone. She looked at his eyes, and saw they were blazing with passion. And her own passion rose up to meet his. He pushed her upstairs and at the door to their room picked her up and carried her inside and dumped her on the bed. "God, I keep forgetting how heavy you are!" he teased her. Everyone seemed to have left the hotel and Rachel wondered fleetingly where everyone was. But Trent's demanding mouth and hands soon drove those thoughts out of her mind.

Rachel woke up, feeling relaxed, satisfied and incredibly happy. "How are you feeling Mrs. Kalamack?" Trent whispered against her ear. She could tell how well he was doing when he rolled on top of her. She supposed they weren't going to get any site seeing done today, but this was much better!

When she woke up again, Trent was asleep, his arm stretched over her possessively or protectively. She didn't know which and she didn't care. But she was hungry so she got up and dressed and wandered downstairs. She looked for her phone to check the time, and realized she had no idea where she had left it. Well, anyone needing to get her would just call Trent, so she wasn't worried. She decided to walk across the street to that restaurant Trent had mentioned earlier. She wanted some coffee and a menu for later. She was met by the same security goons that had been in the hotel earlier. They stopped her as she tried to leave. "Sorry, Ms. Morgan, umm Mrs. Kalamack, but we were told to keep you here until someone can accompany you."

"What? Why?" Rachel demanded.

The second man said matter of factly, " Your new position puts you at great risk for a kidnapping attempt. It's our job to keep you safe. Please speak to Mr. Kalamack with any other questions, but I think you can understand his concern."

"Where's my cell phone? Did you take that for my safety, too?" Rachel huffed, with misplaced anger. She didn't like anyone telling her what to do. She could take care of herself, she was a runner, and a demon! What was Trent thinking?

The two men looked at each other, and then maybe feeling sorry for her, or not seeing the harm, pulled her cell phone out of a pouch and gave it to her. It was turned off! She never turned it off! What if her mom or Ivy or Jenks needed her? She huffed and turned it on and stalked over to the couch and sat down. Her phone pinged at least a half dozen times, indicating missed phone calls and messages. Shit, she hadn't been paying attention to anything for the last two days. Who was calling her?

The first message was from Ivy from the night before. "Rachel, what's going on over there? There's been rumors about your association with Trent. Please call me." The second and third calls were chatty calls from her mother, and she skipped right over them. The next call was from Jenks from earlier that same morning. "Rache, what the Tinks blasted hell are you doing with Trent? Did you see that picture in the paper? Well, maybe not as it's in Cinci's paper, but I bet it's on the internet. I know I told you to pin him down, but I didn't think you'd do it on the street! What are you two thinking? Call Ivy, she's freaking out! And you better call your mom before she sees that picture of you two. Oh my god Rache! Call us!" The next call was from Ivy, short and sweet. "Where are you? Call me!" And the last was a call from Quen. Quen? Shit! "Rachel, can you please ask Trent to call me as soon as possible, as soon as you see him. He's not returning my calls. Are you both OK?"

Rachel fumbled her phone getting to the internet app. She pulled up the Cinci paper's website. She went to the virtual representation of the front page. The third story down said, 'Trent Kalamack Enjoys Paris!' And under the headline was a picture of Trent and her kissing in front of the designer boutique. And it was obvious this was no platonic kiss between friends as they were wrapped around each other in a lip lock that made it look like they were half way down each other's throats. And they had been! But damn, had it really looked that intense? It also looked like they were fused together from their mouths down to their toes. It was pretty obvious there was no space between their bodies, and that they were enjoying the body contact as much as the kiss. "Damn!" She said out loud, startled when Trent put his hands on her shoulders and leaned over to kiss her and then looked at the little screen. "We look good, don't we? I wondered how long it would be until someone found us. It didn't take long." He smirked at her.

Rachel looked at him horrified. They had been dodging rumors about their relationship for the last 2 years, and even though there had never been anything between them, well almost nothing, it had been an uphill battle. It was hard to see real evidence of their involvement without feeling worried, and uneasy.

Trent laughed at her expression, kissed her again and said, "Relax Rachel, we're married now, it's OK for us to kiss each other!"

Rachel breathed slowly and then sheepishly smiled. "I guess that's true, but we haven't had a chance to tell anyone at home. Ivy and Jenks both left messages, and they sound really worried! And I have to call my mom, she is going to freak out.

Trent frowned and said under his breath, "Why can't those two mind their own business?" And then he fell to the floor in a heap, out cold!

Rachel dropped down to him, the phone and messages out of her mind. "Trent, Trent, wake up!" She knew better than to talk to an unconscious man, but she was in a panic.


	6. Chapter 6 Panic

Chapter 6. Panic

Rachel slapped Trent lightly, hoping to rouse him. And then she opened her mind to see if the Elven Promise rings they both wore caused a connection that she could use to wake him or at least see what was happening to him. She felt a faint tingle of wild magic wash over her and she opened her second sight to look at Trent's aura. It was the same as always, golden with several bold streaks of red, signifying loss, and with a slight black haze, from the small amount of smut he had taken over the last year. Her aura was covered with dark smut, but then she was a demon. At first glance it looked normal. But then she realized there was a faint tint of brown at one edge and it seemed to be pushing to move further over his aura. That is not going to happen, Rachel swore. And with a prayer to the Elven goddess, she reached her awareness out towards Trent using the rings as a focusing object. She had no idea why she did it, but she suddenly bent over and kissed him. And as she attempted to deepen the kiss she felt Trent start to respond. His eyes were still closed, and she wasn't able to reach his mind, but he was definitely responding to her kiss. Suddenly she felt a sharp stab of pain in her head and left hand that caused her to fall over on her side and curl into a ball. The pain passed quickly, and when she looked at Trent, his eyes were open, concern for her written in them.

"Rachel, what happened?" He said in a rough voice, sounding like someone who hadn't talked in a while. "And why was I sleeping on the floor? Are you OK? I could have sworn you were kissing me, and then you filled my mind and were gone, all in an instant. Was I dreaming?"

"I'm not sure if it was a dream," Rachel said. "You were bending over kissing me and then you fell to the floor, unconscious. I tried to reach out to you through the promise rings, but I couldn't pick up anything. Nothing like the slave rings. And then I guess I just decided to kiss you to see if the kiss would wake the prince or whatever. I'm a little fuzzy on why I started to kiss you. But you started to respond, and then I felt a sharp pain in my head and hand. And then the pain was gone and you were awake. It was really weird. Are the rings supposed to let us share thoughts?" Rachel asked.

"According to the legends, the bond will grow as time goes on. They are really old rings. It's supposed to be a lot like love, it deepens and grows over time. But it sounds like they did work in some fashion, because I think I did wake up because of the kiss, and that must be something to do with the bond of the rings. And somehow the payment for that bond magic was your pain. I am so sorry!" Trent sounded horrified.

"Thank god we are in a country that has the best medical care in the world." Rachel said seriously. "We are not going anywhere or doing anything else until you get checked out. You have never been sick in all the time I have known you. It's just not normal for you to fall over for no reason. Don't even argue elf man, you are going to do this for me because you love me."

Trent could see that she wouldn't take no for an answer and it really was a small concession. He even owned a private clinic in Zurich that they could go to, because she was going to get checked out, too, whether she wanted to or not. Maybe they could share a room, they were now technically on their honeymoon! And he wanted her distracted and focused on him for a little while longer. Because the shit was about to hit the fan, and Rachel was not going to be happy with him.

Rachel said, "Let me call Ivy and Jenks and then my mom while you arrange for the doctors and tests. Oh, there was a voice message from Quen, too, asking you to call him. He said you were avoiding his calls. You haven't told him, have you?"

"Of course Quen knows. I had to tell him first thing this morning so he could bring the girls back home early just in case Ellasbeth got any crazy ideas about keeping them. I was just out of touch with him for one night, last night, and I had other things on my mind, as I think you will recall." He smiled wickedly. "And I think tonight will be the same!"

"You have to get checked out first! No shenanigans until after we know you are OK!"

"I have a clinic a short distance from here, we will be done before tonight, and then we can have shenanigans all night long!" Trent grabbed her and pulled her to him. They were still on the floor and it didn't take much for him to roll her under him.

"Trent, we are in the lobby of a public hotel and anyone can walk in at anytime! And I have to call Ivy!" Rachel grumped and wiggled out from under him.

"It's not public anymore, as I rented the entire hotel for the week. And the goons won't let anyone walk in here without permission. We are OK." He tried to pull her to him but she just wiggled again and looked at him in exasperation.

"Make your clinic appointment so we are good for tonight and let me make my calls. I am not going anywhere".

Trent hoped that would still be true after she finished with her calls.

Ivy answered on the first ring. "Where the hell are you and why haven't you answered your phone? And what is going on with Trent, other than the obvious."

And then she heard Jenks in the background. "I don't think there's a Tinks blasted question of what's going on with Trent and Rache after seeing that picture. I think that was a done deal as soon as they left on the plane. Right, Rache?"

"Promise me you won't freak out. Yes, Trent and I are involved."

"By involved I think you mean you're doing the nasty. You didn't waste any time, did you? I know I told you to pin him down, but did you have to do it right in front of the world? Your Mom is gonna freak out. Have you talked to her yet?" Jenks smirked.

"No, she's my next call. Trent pursued me, I didn't discourage him, but I wasn't the one pushing things along!" Rachel complained. "But there's something else I have to tell you..."

"Tinks contractual hell, you aren't pregnant are you?" Jenks asked.

Rachel was starting to feel defensive. She didn't want to tell them about the marriage. She knew they'd both say how stupid she'd been not to make him wait until they got home. "Of course not, you know that's not possible." She felt a small pang of regret over the loss of possible future children.

"Umm, we're engaged, I guess. I mean, he gave me an Elven Promise ring yesterday, and.." Rachel just couldn't tell them the rest. She didn't want to hear Ivy's hurt and Jenks disapproval. I'll just break it to them gently, one thing at a time. She needed to make sure Trent wasn't going to make an announcement. Maybe he already had. But her mom, she had to tell her the truth. She hoped she would keep her secret.

"You're kidding!" Said Ivy, shock in her voice. "He did move fast, didn't he? Did you ask yourself why he was in such a hurry? Did you lose your sense over the ocean? You better come home so we can figure things out. I can't believe you Rachel! What were you thinking? Oh I guess you forgot how to think, looking at that picture of you two."

Rachel was glad she had held back telling them about the marriage. It did seem a little crazy now. But Trent had said it was necessary to stop Ellasbeth from butting into his life. She had wanted it too, right? Of course she had. And she was not ready to come home. "No, we aren't ready to come home yet. We just arrived in Switzerland. I have to ski in the alps! Ride the Glazier express! Walk in the footsteps of Heidi! Don't worry, we are both fine! I'll call you again in a few days."

"Rachel, don't hang up! There's been some things going on with a Camerilla that's been poaching on Rinn's territory. They are said to be holding something that belongs to Rinn, but we haven't been able to figure out what." Ivy rushed.

"I'm sorry Ivy, but I don't owe Rinn anything. And this doesn't sound like anything I would want to get involved in. Remember when I got caught in rival gang business before, I almost died in a boat explosion. This is Not my problem. You stay out of it too. Let them work it out, they always do. I gotta go! I will call you in a few days. Goodbye!" And she hung up and went in search of Trent. He was upstairs sitting on the bed with his head resting in his hands. He looked tired, and a little sad.

"Trent, what's wrong? Are you feeling OK? Are we ready to go to that clinic? Look, I have a big favor to ask. Is it too late for us to keep our marriage a secret? I just couldn't tell Ivy and Jenks. They were too freaked out about our picture in the paper and stuff. But I'll have to tell my mom the truth." Rachel gushed.

Trent smiled a wide happy smile and said. "If that's what you want my love. I will tell the lawyers to keep everything quiet. Quen knows and of course there are certain key people in my companies that need to know, but they can all be trusted to keep it secret, for a time. You do plan to tell your friends eventually, yes? I guess we could wait until we have a formal wedding and then announce it. But I think you are going to want to tell David, Ivy and Jenks before that. Ivy might wonder why you are living with me when we get home." He teased, suddenly in a much better mood.

"I told them we are sort of engaged. They were really freaked out about that, too, so I think I should wait just a little while to tell them the rest. Maybe we should have waited until we got home..." Rachel said softly, hints of unease surfacing in her voice.

But Trent had regained his usual self confidence and said in a low throaty voice, "You are stuck with me now, Mrs. Kalamack!" And then in a jovial expansive voice, "Go call your mom and when you're ready can I talk to her? I want to start out right with my new mother-in-law."

Rachel felt a wave of gratitude that Trent cared about her mother's acceptance. She wondered what crazy embarrassing thing her mother would say to him.

After the tearful and then embarrassing call with her mother, Trent, and herself, she felt relief flood into her. Her mother had been very happy, which surprised her, and said she'd known since they were kids that they'd end up together. Of course she had said something along those lines to most of her boyfriends over the years. But Rachel didn't tell Trent that, as he had seemed genuinely pleased and touched by her mother's support and easy acceptance. Her mother promised to keep their secret until the wedding, declaring it to be very romantic. That there was no actual wedding date set didn't seem to phase her at all.

The flight to Zurich took less than 30 minutes in Trent's private plane. They were ushered through the airport and into a car and then driven around the end of the lake to a beautiful compound about 10 miles east of the city. It was small and very well landscaped. It looked nothing like a hospital, and Rachel was surprised that she didn't feel the usual anxiety she felt in all hospitals.

They were rushed inside and it was then that Rachel found out that Trent wouldn't agree to be looked over unless she did the same. She had no choice but to agree. They were both taken into separate suites and within minutes the tests had begun. Rachel hated tests and was in a very grumpy mood by the time the doctors and technicians were through with her. They had been fast and efficient and the results were already back even before she had finished dressing. Everything was normal. She was a very healthy woman, genetic abnormalities aside. OK, now she knew what this facility was, one of Trent's bio drug lab/clinic facilities. Damn the man! He should have told her! She would have agreed to come, anyway, because if it ever took genetic or bio drugs to save the people she loved, she would agree to it in a New York minute. And Trent was at the top of that list.

Trent's examination, which had included an MRI and MNM, as well as some other letter tests she had never heard of, also came out normal. He was in perfect health as a man and as an elf. Apparently this clinic had tests for elves that she did not have to go through. There were no special tests for demons, yet, although they were apparently working on demon biology at this facility. But since she was the first demon to live on this side of the Ley lines, it was going to take awhile for medicine, as it had for legal issues, to catch up with her species. She didn't care; the less tests the better.

Trent joined her in her private suite about 30 minutes later, looking relieved and happy.

But he could see Rachel was thinking something over that wasn't making her happy. "What's wrong?" He said in a concerned, and somewhat resigned tone. "We both are in perfect health. They doctors think my episode was caused by the stress of the last few months. Not the last few days, I know what you're thinking. Actually they believe shenanigans are the best exercise for the body and the mind!"

Rachel smiled, but Trent could see there was something else. "Oh, you think this is one of my special project facilities. Rachel, I meant it when I said earlier that I will never involve you in any activities that are even close to questionable. I mean that. This is just a clinic for rich elves and humans to get medical attention from doctors who specialize in Elven treatments and human vanity treatments, like face lifts. People come from all over the world for treatments here. And they have been developing treatment protocols for demons, too. They have been working on the demon medicine tests for the last few years. This will benefit the Rosewood demons, uh, babies as well as you. It turns out demon medicine is very similar to Elven medicine. In a way that's not such a big surprise, as both species started out together in the Ever After." He didn't tell her they were also working on a way for demons and elves to procreate. While there had been some promising progress, it was far from sure whether it would ever work in a natural environment. There were plenty of genetic avenues to explore, but he wasn't ready to give up on natural procreation yet. But he was even more worried that she might get very scared if she knew he'd had his scientists working on the procreation issue for the past two years. He had told himself when he'd initiated the project that it was just an academic exercise for a possible mending of the rift and end to the war between the elves and the demons. It was what his father had wanted. But he had to admit to himself now that his motives may have been more personal, even then. It scared him, and he was fairly certain it would terrify Rachel.

"You started your scientists working on demon medicine two years ago? That must have been right after we came back from the Ever After the first time. There were no Rosewood babies then, and you hated me! Why did you do it?" Rachel asked, a little scared to hear his answer.

"Hate is just the other side of love. I was afraid of you, Rachel, and I lost my way after you rescued me and made me your familiar to save my life. Even now I can't believe I reacted so violently. I think the idea of someone that scared me owning me just tipped me over the edge. And I had just endured 24 hours believing I was going to be a slave for maybe a thousand years. This is not an excuse, and I have tried to figure this out myself. Now I think I was suffering from such extreme stress that I lashed out at you because you were there next to me. But I wouldn't have killed you. Never. In all the times you stole from me, arrested me, annoyed me, and harassed me, you were never in any real danger. The dogs never got close to you, the rat fights were fixed so you wouldn't be put at risk, your car was never wired, I could go on. But the real truth behind all my actions is that from the day you walked into my office as Francine, you bewitched me. From that moment, I was yours. I had never felt that way about anyone before and I didn't know how to react. Hell, I didn't even understand what I was feeling. But I was always on your side, even sometimes against my own judgement. And when I realized you were possibly a demon or close to a demon, I started my scientists working on medical treatments. I got the lawyers involved after the coven labeled you a demon, to give you legal standing and rights and those rights are now in place. The short answer is that I did it because I loved you then, I still do, and I always will."

Tears started to roll down Rachel's checks and then she started to cry. Trent took her into his arms and tried to sooth her, not exactly sure why she was crying.

"You overwhelm me with your love. It is so honest and real and heart felt that it hurts me because I am not sure I am worthy of it, and also because now that you have given it to me, I won't be able to survive without it. Just hold me, please, so I can find a way to hold your love in my heart without breaking apart." Rachel said in a teary whisper.

"I am sorry, love, I didn't mean to hurt you. I just...wanted to be honest with you and with myself, I think." Trent whispered into her hair.

Rachel smiled through her tears. "You didn't hurt me, you dope! You just made me cry happy girl tears. And I think I have loved you since camp, maybe since that ride on Tulpa. But I didn't know it either. No one ever really fit me, I think, because I was waiting for you. I just didn't know it. I'm glad we finally figured it out. Just so you know, I think there's going to be some more happy tears now." And she smiled, as the tears continued to fall for a while. And as Trent tightened his arms around her he thought her smile through her tears was like the rainbow you see during a sun shower. Bright, beautiful, and awe inspiring.

After the tears ended a few minutes later, Trent said, "One of the nicest things about this facility is that there are residences away from the main buildings where patients and sometimes families stay when there are extended treatments going on. I am pretty sure I can get us a good deal for the night. It's been a really long, busy day. Let's just 'chillax' tonight, as Jenks says. We deserve it."

"OK, elf man, I'm all yours tonight. We can 'chillax' or maybe we'll figure out something else to do!"

Trent growled as he took her hands and drew her outside to a mini-bike, not just any bike, but their mini-bike from Paris! Rachel was delighted, as the previous evenings romance seemed to return with the bike. Trent took her to the residence, but she didn't get the chance to tour the inside as Trent pressed her into the wall next to the front door as soon as they stepped in and the door closed. And then he kissed her with the passion of a man in love for the first time in his life with the woman of his dreams, and with the certain knowledge that she loved him back, just as fiercely.

They both knew they weren't going to get much sleep that night!

"You know what's so great about the Glazier Express?" Trent gushed, the next morning. "You can start in St Moritz, which according to Wikipedia is the most expensive ski resort in the world, and end in Zermatt, at the base of the Matterhorn. It's an 8 hour ride. You can ski at the Matterhorn, too. Or hike. Or just soak in a hot tub at one of the numerous hotels, ranging from small hostel type hotels to ultra high end resorts. Do you think there is any possible way that we could stay there and not be recognized? I really want to have some "us" time there. I don't really have a plan, but if we go by train from here to St Moritz today, we can stay there tonight, and take the glazier express to Zermott tomorrow. Then we can stay in Zermott for a day or 2, or 3, or whatever strikes us." Trent told Rachel as he read about the train on his mini iPad.

She had never seen Trent with the small tablet before, although she had seen his laptop in his office. It was so cute, not something she would have thought Trent would ever use. But she knew he loved gadgets.

"I am not skiing! I have only been a few times, and I made a complete fool of myself each time. I don't want to ski!" Rachel thought she better make her position known up front before they spent time in a ski resort, a ski resort open 365 days a year! "But if that's ok, then I saw, why not? Trains always make me hot and bothered. It all that rocking, I think."

Trent was on the phone with his secretary before Rachel finished speaking. She had him at the word 'hot'. She did not have to worry about skiing, Trent thought, as he planned to keep her too busy to even think about the big, giant mountain out of their windows. And it wouldn't be hiking, either. They were both going to be too busy and too tired for hiking!

Rachel heard Trent sigh in exasperation, as he said to his secretary, "Put him on. I better deal with this now. As soon as the arrangements are made for the trains, and hotels, email me with our schedules. Thank you. I will speak to you in a couple of days. Feel free to take any personal time you wish while I'm gone. Just arrange for someone to continue to prioritize my calls, and work with Quen on my daily short list. Thank you, Candace. Transfer me to Quen, please."

Trent walked out onto the little back patio and closed the door. He needed some privacy, she supposed, to talk to Quen. Rachel wondered if Quen really knew about their marriage. She supposed he did, he was Trent's best friend, chief security and father figure rolled into one. She didn't think Trent kept anything from Quen.

"Is everything OK with Quen? Did he bring the girls home yesterday?" Rachel asked, when Trent joined her several minutes later. She was concerned that they would have to return home immediately if Trent's daughters were already back in Cincinnati. She wasn't ready to go back and face Ivy and Jenks, well Ivy really, as she thought Jenks would understand. Pixies found their life partners the first time they met, so he would probably understand a quick marriage. Hell, she and Trent had know each other for over 15 years, and had been infatuated with each other for the past 2 years. It was hardly love at first sight.

"The girls are back home, and Ellasbeth's mother came back with them. Coincidently, Ellasbeth was just given a prestigious and last minute opportunity to lead a conference in her field in Australia. It is an extremely prestigious conference, and conference leaders are practically guaranteed grants and awards worth millions of dollars. So she was happy to see the girls and Quen cut their visit in half. But Mrs. Withins didn't want to miss her time with her granddaughter, so she asked to visit us for the rest of the month. She and Quen will be excellent caregivers for the girls for the next two weeks. So we have two more weeks! Let's enjoy the hell out of them!" Trent exclaimed, excited again.

Hmm, a last minute coincidental opportunity? Half way around the world? Could Trent have arranged it? Well, however it happened, it would certainly keep Ellasbeth out of their lives for the next few weeks. Maybe they could keep the world at bay for a little while longer.


	7. Chapter 7 Fun and Games

Chapter 7 Fun and Games

"Come on love, let's bike into Zurich and see if we can find some wonderful Swiss Chocolate to send home to our friends. Then we can take a cruise on Lake Zurich to Rapperswil, a quaint little city at the end of the lake that has a castle, an old town, a huge Rose Garden, great restaurants, and shopping. It's known as the City of Roses. Although it's fairly compact, if we want we can rent electric bikes to tool around the town. It's adorable, I know you will love it." Trent said excitedly. "I think we should take a chance and just go by ourselves without any other security. We can use mundane disguises like hats and glasses and maybe a false mustache. I think you'd look adorable with a mustache!"

Rachel punched Trent in the arm, and said, "I do need some serious relaxation. Let's put off our trip to St Moritz until tomorrow and just do local touristy stuff today. Rapperswil sounds perfect, and the cruise on the lake, too. It's a beautiful afternoon for a float on a lake. And I'd love it to just be us. We haven't seen anyone following us, probably cause we're moving around so much. It's a good thing, but it's exhausting! I'm guessing you have a place where we can stay tonight? A little chalet somewhere? Or did you buy a town near here so we wouldn't be disturbed?"

Trent gave her a sidelong glance, and then said teasingly, "I hadn't thought of that. Let me make a call.."

Rachel wrestled the phone from him and put it in her jeans pocket. "Now you'll have to steal it from me before you can make any calls! You are now under my control."

"Looking forward to it later, love." Trent said in a husky voice. And Rachel blushed. She felt a fleeting stab of unease as she realized Kisten had always called her 'Love.' Did Trent realize he was channeling Kisten?

They spent the afternoon on the lake and then walked around Rapperswil. It was a quaint town, and they walked all over the castle walls, through the Rose gardens, though they were just starting to bloom, looked in numerous shops, bought postcards and wrote on them and then mailed them home from the local post office,(Trent had never sent a post card before!), and sat at a table in a little cafe and drank coffee and ate pastries. They stayed until the evening was fading into full night. Then they returned to Zurich on the train and walked around the Old Town, stopping to eat in the late evening at a restaurant they found just walking though the town. It looked like a very posh restaurant, and Rachel would never have been able to get a table on such short notice, but Trent managed it, of course. But then he was Trent Kalamack.

No one paid any attention to them all day, as the mundane disguises seemed to work. It was a wonderful, relaxing, innocent day! They did everything on the spur of the moment, and everything seemed to workout just as they wanted! They acted like two children let lose for one day to do whatever they wished! It was magical. And after they checked into their chalet, which was on the outskirts of Zurich on a large hill, really a mountain to Cincinnati natives, they made love with laughter, innocence, passion and love, all night long.

So the next day when Trent seemed more tired than either of them expected, they both thought it was the result of a day full of outdoor activity and a night just as full of indoor activity and no sleep. Rachel was tired, too. So they ended up sleeping until mid afternoon. When Trent seemed even more tired after sleeping the day away, Rachel knew in her gut something was wrong. She found the number of the director of Trent's clinic, and over Trent's protests, arranged for a car to pick them up immediately. As they had never fully unpacked, it was just a matter of throwing a few loose items into their bags, and they were ready.

Instead of a car, they were picked up within 15 minutes by a medical helicopter. It was equipped with all kinds of small machines and medicines, and was crewed by a team of four very professional and she thought senior medical doctors. They spoke in a mixture of Swiss German and English. They seemed to be able to go back and forth in each language with no effort at all, speaking English to her to let her know what was happening, and Swiss German to each other. They immediately started an IV drip and put Trent on oxygen. Precautionary only, they said. The oldest of the medical attendants introduced himself as Dr. Hoerst and gave her a very brief run down of his experience. He was a surgeon and a leading expert on Elven diseases. It was all lost on her as she couldn't focus on anything he was saying. She knew that Trent only hired the best, and she trusted his judgment. She used Trent's phone to call Quen, as she felt very alone and she wanted to make sure she was doing the best thing for Trent. Because while Trent was still conscious, he seemed to be going in and out of coherency. She was terrified. She had never known him to be sick and it shook her to her core.

After she explained the situation to Quen, he ordered her to give the phone to Dr Hoerst. It sounded like Quen was calmly giving out orders to the doctor and then when she got back on the phone he explained what the doctor had suggested as a course of treatment. He was to be isolated as soon as they touched down in case it was an infectious disease. In the back of her mind she wondered if they were isolating her from him in case her demon taint was infecting him. It couldn't be, could it? Then they were going to rerun the same tests as the day before, plus about 20 more.

After Quen hung up, she knew she was only going to have one chance to try to contact Trent through the promise rings, as when they landed he was going to be whisked away from her, and she might not be able to see him for a long while. It could be too late by the time they got their bigoted elf heads out of their asses for her to help him. It had to be now. So clasping her hands in front if her as if she were praying, she reached out with her mind to touch his. It was different this time, because she could actually feel some kind of connection between her and Trent through the rings. It was very faint, but she thought she could hear him trying to get her attention. It was like a whisper in the back of her head. As she concentrated he seemed to be speaking louder and in words she almost understood. She knew they wouldn't let her kiss him; dirty, infectious demon that they saw her as, but she thought she could sneak a touch. He was covered by a blanket, to reduce the chance of shock, the Dr said. She reached for his hand under the blanket and squeezed it tight when she found it.

It didn't seem to be doing anything, but she held on anyway. She decided she wasn't going to let go until they dragged her away from him, fighting. Tears started to fall, and the medical team did show some compassion by telling her everything was going to be OK. But she knew better, everything didn't always turn out OK. She thought about Ceri and Kisten and Pierce. And then she was crying big heart wrenching sobs, drowning in a deep emotion as she thought about losing Trent just like the others. Just as she had found him. She couldn't let that happen, never. And as her emotions became more intense she thought she heard his voice louder and clearer, telling Her everything would be fine. The emotion continued to build until a blinding pain hit her left arm and she cried out, holding her arm and then she passed out.

Rachel awoke in an extremely comfortable sleep number bed with Egyptian cotton sheets and a handmade duvet. Her arm hurt, but it was not bandaged, so whatever the pain had been it did not seem to leave a physical sign. She jumped out of bed and saw she was dressed in a silk nightshirt which reached to her knees. No hospital gowns were in sight. And a doctor rushed in, as if she had been waiting for Rachel to wake. Then Rachel remembered Trent.

"How is Trent, ah, Mr Kalamack, is he ok? Is he awake? Can I see him? " She wasn't sure what these people knew about her relationship to Trent, but she wasn't going to mention the marriage as it was supposed to be a secret.

"Don't worry, Mrs. Kalamack, he is going to be fine." Well, that ship had apparently already sailed. She hoped the clinic staff could be discreet.

"Is he awake? Can I see him or are you still worried I will contaminate him?" At the doctor's flinch she knew that her guess had been right, they did think she'd inflected him with her demon sludge somehow. God these people were ignorant. "Can. I. See. Him?" She said, starting to get angry.

"Of course, he requested you be brought into his suite as soon as you woke."

Rachel practically pushed the woman along to get her to move faster to Trent's bedside. And then a door opened and she saw him, sitting up in bed, on the phone, with a folder of papers in front of him. She felt relief flood into her so fast and so heavy that she almost passed out, again. But she caught her balance and walked over to him. She felt afraid to touch him, as she was now afraid herself that she might infect him in some way. But when he dropped everything and reached his arms out to her, she unashamedly rushed into them. She felt the tears start to slip from her eyes. She didn't want to cry, but she was a weepy person, there just wasn't any way to hide it. Trent pulled her onto the bed and crushed her to him, kissing her softly on her head, and forehead and then gently on her mouth. "People are going to start believing the great Rachel Morgan isn't so tough after all if you keep this up." Trent teased.

"I'm not, when it comes to you. Don't do this again! Or I may have to hurt you! Are you ok? You are still in bed, are you still lightheaded or faint? What did they say is wrong with you?"

"You passed out too, Rachel, in the helicopter, clutching your left arm. They thought you were having a heart attack or we'd both been poisoned. You were rushed into the trama suite right next to me and they worked on you until they realized you were not having a heart attack and had not been poisoned. They believe it was stress induced, but I doubt it. All your tests were rerun and they still show you as an extremely healthy woman, demon, witch. Luckily I was with you in Trama, or I would have totally lost it. I woke up right after you passed out, and I insisted they take me right in next to you. I am still in bed because they are still running tests that require me to be prone. Shh! I'm cheating a little, sitting up. Get under the sheets with me and let me warm you up. You feel cold!" Trent leaned closer and pulled her right into his lap. The doctor discretely left and closed the door.

"I am not cold! What are you doing?" Are you allowed to, umm, exercise while you are undergoing these tests?" Rachel tried to squirm away.

But Trent held on tight, saying into her ear, "I am still on my honeymoon, no one can stop me!"

"But..." Rachel was stopped from further conversation by Trent's mouth on hers.

The door opened after a brief knock, and Dr. Hoerst entered to give them the news that all the tests came back perfect for both of them. However they wanted Trent to stay in the clinic for a few days for observation. But Trent refused. After much back and forth between Rachel, Trent and the doctor they compromised by agreeing to stay in one of the patient houses for another 24 hours. But Trent insisted on total privacy. The houses were set up with all kinds of emergency call buttons, and the clinic was two blocks away. Even a brief phone call with Quen would not change his mind. So at a little after midnight they were taken by car over to the same little house as before, to spend the next 24 hours.

Rachel took charge then, fixing him tea, settling him in bed, taking his tablet away. "Trent, we need to talk." God, now she was the one with the cryptic innuendos. "No, I mean, we should talk about the promise rings, and demons and elves, and other peoples expectations, and our expectations." Rachel looked away as her eyes started to leak. She was overwhelmed by the events of the past week: their precipitous marriage, the overwhelming and terrifying love she was developing for Trent, Trent's illness, the doctors' prejudice against her, Ivy's reaction. She needed Ivy and Jenks. But she wanted them to share in her joy, not question her decision.

Trent's eye twitched, showing his agitation at her words. "Come sit here next to me, so I can hold you while we talk. I need to hold you. You're right, we should talk about how our love will strengthen us, but at the same time challenge other people's view of the world. Did something happen earlier today at the clinic?" He said, his anger showing. He was upset that one of his employees had upset Rachel, and upset his plans for her. Damn people, why couldn't they just leave them alone. He needed to talk to Quen. There were obviously going to be more adverse reactions to their marriage than he had anticipated, if the reaction of his own employees was any indication, and he feared it was. And he still had to tell Rachel about Cormel's ultimatum. But not yet. He needed a little more time.

"Maybe I should have expected it, but I didn't. They were afraid my demon taint would effect you. Oh, they didn't say it in those words, but even before I passed out, they were planning to isolate you from me, and even Quen went along with it." And as the pain at Quen's betrayal swam up, Rachel realized that hurt worse than anything. She had thought Quen accepted her, even loved her a little. Maybe this would not work.

Trent was shocked to hear about Quen. "I know you are mistaken about Quen, he loves you. He has encouraged me to follow my heart, to pursue you, ever since Ceri died. It just took me a while to get up my nerve." he said earnestly.

"But he loves you more." Rachel said in a small voice, sitting next to him on the bed. She needed his reassurance as much as he needed hers.

"I think you are mistaken about why they separated us." Trent said thoughtfully. "This clinic has the most sophisticated staff in the world on all medical issues, including demon and elf pairings. And demons and elves have been pairing off for the last 5000 years. There's nothing in any of the histories that indicates a physical problem with the pairings. I'm very certain there were plenty of consensual pairings before the war. Maybe even marriages and offspring before they twisted the damn fertility curses against each other."

Could it be that simple, Trent mused, fix the genetic damage, as both he and Rachel had already been fixed, and then conception could occur naturally? Could Rachel be pregnant even now? No with all the tests at the clinic, they would have been able to tell. But could it happen now?

"Our two species worked very closely together before the war, they were allies and friends. Remember Al indicated he used to work with elves. You can't bring two passionate groups together without sparks developing. Look at us! The spark has been there since we met again as adults, you can't deny it. We just didn't understand what we were feeling! I am still overwhelmed by my feelings for you, my beautiful demoness!" His usual scents of cinnamon and wine were heavy and were swamping her.

Rachel snuggled into his arms, almost forgetting why she had been so upset. "But the rings, do you think it could hurt you to be connected by them to a demon?"

Trent looked at her incredulously. "I think they saved my life twice! It's you who got hurt both times. When you had the pain in your arm, were you trying to reach me?"

"Yes, and I thought I heard you calling me. It was a deeper, maybe clearer connection than last time, but still not strong like the slaver rings. And then I felt the pain and passed out, I guess. Did it effect you?"

"I thought I heard you calling to me, saying, 'Wake up you silly elf. We have things to do!" I felt like I was struggling through sticky silk, and I guess I came back to myself right after you passed out. Just after you had your attack. I remember thinking before they took me out of the copter, 'I'm right here, you annoying demon. What's wrong now?'"

Rachel shoved him, just a little, and then climbed into bed next to him. "Just hold me, you silly elf."

"Until the end of time, my annoying demon!"

They fell asleep in each other's arms, happy just to be together.


	8. Chapter 8 Not Again

Chapter 8 Not Again

The next afternoon, after the doctors visited, they moved back to the little chalet. It turned out to be only a few miles from the clinic, and Trent decided, after a long conversation with Quen, to use the chalet as their base for the rest of their time in Switzerland, just taking short or day trips. Switzerland was the perfect location for short excursions, being pretty much in the center of Europe.

When they got back from dinner at a nearby restaurant, Rachel went into the bedroom to find a sweater while Trent took his cell phone out of his pocket to make a call. She saw that someone had unpacked their suitcases, and arranged everything in the dresser and on the vanity in the bathroom. She did a double take at a statue on top of the dresser in their bedroom. It looked exactly like the statue of the elf girl with the sword that they had seen in the Versailles Elven Exhibit. She picked it up, but put it down quickly. She thought she felt an electrical shock zing though her when she touched it. It was just a carpet shock, she supposed. The statue must be a reproduction of the one from the exhibit. Trent must have thought she liked it and purchased a reproduction from the gift shop. She picked it up with a towel, and moved it to the top of the TV in the small living room. Trent was still on the phone with Quen, and she supposed there were many things he was neglecting while he was on his, ahh, honeymoon. Honeymoon, oh my god! What were people going to say when they got home! The press! Well, the press had them as secret lovers for the past three years, so it would probably just confirm their suspicions. And Rinn Cormel! What was he going to say? No use worrying about that now.

Trent looked aggravated and distracted when he got off the phone. He was barefoot, in old jeans, and a tight black t-shirt. He stalked over to the refrigerator and bent over slightly to pull out a beer.

He turned around, scowling. Rachel couldn't take her eyes off him. He was gorgeous and incredibly sexy. The scowl layered the bad boy image over him, making him even sexier.

Trent smirked as he saw her staring at him, and his bad mood vanished. It's all worth it, he thought. Everything he was going to put them both through in the upcoming weeks was worth it, just to see Rachel look at him like that and know she was his, anytime, anyplace. And as if to prove that to himself, he didn't move, he just lifted his eyebrow in a question. And Rachel answered his question by walking to him, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him passionately.

"Tell me that you love me, that you'll always love me!" He said in a low, sultry voice, pressing the entire length of his body against hers. But before she could speak, he devoured her mouth with his, and maneuvered her into the bedroom.

He certainly has plenty of energy today, Rachel thought later, as she snuggled up against him, totally satisfied. He certainly could add incredible lover to his list of accomplishments, but since she never intended to let anyone else near him, she decided she was never going to tell anyone. "You are incredible! You may kill me, but I'll die happy!" she told him.

He opened his eyes, and they held a wicked delight. "Anything to make you happy!" Trent said as he levered himself back on top of her.

Rachel thought, oh my god, he is going to kill me!

Later, after eating waffles they made together, Trent looked up from scrolling through messages on his tablet, and he noticed the statue of the elf girl with the sword sitting on top of the TV. Trent called to Rachel, who was on the attached sun porch fooling with flowers, "Ahh, Rachel, where did you get this Elven statue?" By the Goddess, he hoped she hadn't taken it from the Exhibit in Versailles. She had stolen an Elven statue from him in the past in a bid for his attention. And when she returned it to him, naked, in the middle of his stump speech in Fountain Square, it certainly got his attention, and everyone else's in the square and watching on TV. She was nothing if not bold. Maybe she thought this statue was also from his personal collection.

"This isn't my personal statue, you know. We're going to have to return it." And quickly, he thought.

"What are you talking about? Didn't you buy that for me as a present? It was on the dresser unpacked by the housekeeper or whoever unpacked for us. I thought you had bought it. What's the big deal, anyway, it's just a statue!" Rachel said from the sun room where she was fooling with some flowers. Jenks would kill her if she let them die.

"It's a 2000 year old artifact of Elven culture! It not just a statue!" Trent said, exasperated by her casual attitude.

"What, it's just a reproduction, isn't it?" Rachel grumped.

Trent moved over to it, and examined it without touching it. It looked old. Then he picked it up. He had become something of an expert on Elven artifacts over the past few months, as more and more elves came out of the closet and had turned to him for guidance on what artifacts to allow on public display. He felt the weight of the statue, and examined the wood it was made from and most important, he felt the tingle of wild magic coming out of it and twisting up his arm. It was real, no reproduction would be infused with wild magic. He abruptly sat down at the kitchen table, and held the statue in both hands and stared at it.

When Rachel came into the room 30 minutes later, he was still sitting at the table, holding the statue in his hand and staring at it intently. "Well, is it a fake? Why are you staring at it? Does the little girl remind you of Lucy?" She stepped up behind him and put her chin on top of his head, and her arms around his shoulders, and gave him an affectionate hug, thinking of Trent's absolute love for his daughter.

As if his daughter's name broke a trance, Trent shook himself, and then kissed Rachel's arm, returning her affection, and said, "No, it's real. I can't figure out how it got into our luggage. Someone's idea of a joke maybe? Apparently it hasn't been missed, so I don't think there's any rush to return it."

What? thought Rachel. Didn't Trent say the pieces were priceless, irreplaceable? Even she knew they shouldn't hold onto it. And why was he being so nonchalant about how it got into their luggage? That was the weirdest thing of all. She suddenly didn't like the statue. She felt, well, jealous of the attention Trent was giving to it. And although that was totally stupid, she knew how to get his attention back to her. She sat in his lap, and kissed him like she was a drowning woman and he was the last lifeboat! It worked, as he turned his attention to her, and he kissed her back, matching her passion with his own.

"Rachel, you're going to kill me! And I think I like it!" And he picked her up in his arms and walked into the sun room and lowered Rachel to the couch. Trent looked around the room with a smug look, and then lowered his body on top of hers.

"Let's leave for St. Moritz tonight, and then we can go on the glacier train tomorrow, and spend tomorrow night in Zermatt. " Trent said later, as he and Rachel watched a muted CNN on TV.

"I don't know, I don't want to go down to the train, spend an hour on the train, and then by the time we get there we'll have to get up." Rachel whined, feeling very lazy.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of it, it will be painless, except for the early morning wake-up. But it's time you started to sleep on an elf schedule, anyway." Trent deadpanned, hiding his face, so Rachel wouldn't see him smile.

"What are you talking about? Just because I married you does not mean you can take over my life! Especially my sleep schedule! You are going to have to change! You overbearing, arrogant..." Rachel trailed off as she saw Trent's smile.

"You're adorable when you get mad, dear!" Trent smirked. "Don't worry, we'll spend as much time in bed as you want when we get home!" And he took out his phone and started texting so fast his fingers were a blur.

Fifteen minutes later Rachel heard the thump of helicopter blades overhead. What the hell?

Trent jumped up and then pulled her up, and hustled her out of the front door, grabbing her purse as they left.

"Wait, what's happening, where are we going?" Rachel squeaked.

"St. Moritz, of course. Why not use what's at our disposal? We coming out, babe! I want to show off my wife to the world! And why not do so at the world's most expensive ski resort? We can go to a Casino. I've wanted to go back to one since we were on the last one together. It's etched in my memory not because we were the only survivors of an exploding boat, but because it was the first time I held you in my arms."

He hustled Rachel to the helicopter and then let the attendants settle them into their seats, which were surprisingly comfortable and large. This copter was nothing like the medical helicopter they had flown in two days earlier. They were fitted with headphones, and then she heard Trent's voice in her earpiece.

"I don't know how, although I have my suspicions, but our marriage has leaked to the press. It will be in the Cinci papers tomorrow morning. I just got a text from Quen confirming it. I think you'd better call Jenks, Ivy and David as soon as we land. Or you can text them now, it may be easier. I'm so sorry. This isn't how I wanted them to find out, either. But we knew our privacy wouldn't last, didn't we?"

Oh shit! Rachel thought. She'd text Jenks and David, but she wasn't quite sure how to handle Ivy. Well, she didn't want Ivy to hear about it from someone else, so she'd text and then call as soon as she landed.

To Jenks: 'Don't freak, Trent and I got married over here. It's mainly political, not a big deal, but I love him.'

To David: 'What happens to a female alpha who marries someone not in the pack? Let me know ASAP because I just got married. To Trent."

To Ivy: 'Try not to hate me too much. You are still my best friend, and I will always be there for you. Trent and I got married. It's mostly because of Elven politics, but I love him, too, and I couldn't say no. Please forgive me. I'll call later when we land.'

To Mom: 'It'll be in the papers tomorrow, Trent and me, the marriage. Don't worry, we're wonderful! Can't wait to see you. Tell Donald not to freak out, it's all good.'

Trent wanted to see her texts, but she wouldn't let him, telling him it was private, and that she'd had to couch the news in a way that wouldn't freak them out, but he might not like it. At his frown, she made him promise he wouldn't have someone hack her phone to see her texts. Reluctantly, he agreed. In his mind, he knew he could just take her phone while she slept and read them. But he wouldn't, not yet anyway.

The trip to St Moritz took less than an hour, and that included security at the private airport where they landed. As soon as they were out of the copter, a black limo pulled up and Trent ushered her inside. As soon as she got into the seat she heard 5 pings representing new texts on her phone. Trent sat so close to her he was almost on her lap. She tried to push him away, but he wouldn't move. When she tried to get up and move to the other side of the limo, he wrapped his arms around her and started nibbling on her ear.

"Trent, stop it, I need to see these messages, in private!" She said, annoyed, OK, maybe not annoyed, but irritated? It was hard to stay annoyed at the man when he kept nibbling her ear.

"There's nothing we can't face together, so whatever they say, please don't shut me out. I can help, no, I will help you make them see this is good and right for you. Don't forget, I love you more than there are stars in the sky!" Trent said earnestly.

"Ivy is going to be...unpleasant. She could lash out before she thinks things through, and I don't want you to hate her. She's important to me. You have to promise not to get too annoyed."

"I doubt she's going to be as bad as Al was when he thought I caused your death, not in a text, anyway." Trent half smiled, but she could see the worry in his eyes.

"For better or for worse, right?" Rachel said, hoping this wasn't going to be so bad.

From David: 'Do you think he'd agree to a pack tattoo? We can discuss when u get home. Not surprised. All my best wishes!

From Jenks: I'm gonna kill that cookie maker!

Trent winced. And Jenks was his friend.

From her mom: Now we can work on the wedding plans! Donald said he needs to talk to Trent. I am so happy for you two! Glad I can tell everyone!

Second from Jenks: Tinks little red rosebuds! It's about time! You two are crazy enough to be good for each other! Tell Trent I'll be watching him!

Rachel smiled, and looked at Trent. He was looking at her earnestly and when he saw her smile, he broke into a smile so bright that it warmed her from the inside out. He pulled her into his arms, and wasn't surprised when he felt her tears against his face. Thank the goddess they had someone on their side.

Rachel closed the phone, trying to avoid reading Ivy's text until she could steal some alone time. Trent just looked at her with his brow wrinkled. She opened the phone and opened Ivy's text, and was shocked by what she saw.

From Ivy: Not surprised. Heard rumor from Cormel. Don't worry, we'll fix it. Kist is alive.

Rachel felt the world tilt, and she looked at Trent. He looked upset, but not shocked. Why not? But Kist was dead. She'd seen his body die twice. Why would Ivy say something to hurt her so much? She'd loved Kist, but that was in the past, wasn't it?

"What..what is she talking about? Kist died twice, in my arms. Why would she say he's alive, why would she try to hurt me this way?" Rachel collapsed into Trent's arms, not crying, but looking like she might be drifting into shock. "He can't be, can he?" She asked Trent in a little girl voice.

He couldn't lie to her, but he didn't have to tell her what he knew, not yet. He needed one more night. That's all he needed, one more night..."Shh, shh! I know Ivy must have her reasons, but don't worry about it now. Let's wait to call her tomorrow, so she can cool down. She probably needs time to process everything. Please don't worry. Everything will be fine! I love you."

"I love you, too! Always!" Rachel said earnestly. "We'll figure it out. Ivy is just upset. I wonder what she heard from Cormel? He's an asshole!" She put her arms around him, wanting to wipe the concern off his face. And she felt a hard bump in his pocket, and it wasn't what she expected. She reached into his pocket before he could stop her, and brought out the Elven statue! What the hell?

"Trent, why do you have this statue in your pocket? I really don't think we should be carrying around 2000 year old heirlooms in our pockets. Let's see if we can get this back to the owners. I...I don't like it."

He looked annoyed. "It's fine, I don't know how you can dislike it. It's beautiful, it's magical! Don't worry, I will contact the owners tomorrow to see if they need it back. Maybe I'll see if they will sell it to me."

"No!" Rachel whispered, and then she shuttered. "I don't want it near you. I don't trust it, I know that sounds crazy, but I think it wants to hurt us!"

Trent looked at her incredulously. But then he remembered Ivy's text, and he said, "You've had a tough evening, you're just upset. Let's get something to eat, and then go to bed."

"What about the casino?"

"I don't think we need to do that now. Let's postpone our train trip, too. I think we should take a breathe before we decide what to do next. We'll figure it out tomorrow."

The long black car drove them to a beautiful, modern hotel. It was all angles and glass. As soon as they pulled up to the door, a man in a beautiful suit met them and ushered them into the lobby. He was gracious, deferential, but not fawning. He led them into a spacious elevator, and they took it to the top floor. They walked out into a very small vestibule area, with two large burly men standing on either side of double doors. Their host, or attendant, or whatever, opened the doors, led them inside and handed Trent an envelope. "Is there anything else we can get for you Mr. Kalamack? Or for you, Madame Kalamack?" Trent took his elbow, leading him out and telling him they'd like dinner sent up in an hour, chefs choice, with champaign and sparkling water.

They were in a large room with a fireplace on one side and floor to ceiling windows against the entire back wall. The view was spectacular. The snow on the mountains was sparkling with little lights on houses and on trees. There were two doors leading off the fourth side of the room which Rachel suspected were bedrooms. The main room had couches arranged in front of the fireplace and another set of furniture was placed near the middle of the room. There was a large tv screen half hidden in a cabinet along the same wall as the bedrooms.

They were both silent as they looked out on the view with their arms around each other. The silence was comfortable, not demanding. They walked arm in arm to the couch in front of the fireplace and sat down, and then reclined. The fireplace was gas and with the click of a switch it started up. They relaxed and started to kiss, gently and slowly, stopping to touch each other in the same way. As their passions started to build, Trent picked up the phone on the table and asked their dinner order be delayed another hour.

Rachel laughed softly as she ran her fingers through his soft fine hair. "Two hours, Trent, really?"

"You're going to regret saying that, Madam Kalamack!"

Trent stood up and pulled her up and into the bedroom facing the side with the windows. The bedroom was almost as large as the main room, and also had floor to ceiling windows looking out over the mountain. These windows were covered by a sheer curtain. There was a fireplace in this room as well. Trent clicked it on, and joined Rachel on the bed. They continued to gently kiss each other until neither one was thinking about anything else. And as their passion ignited, Trent decided that if tonight was their last night, if Rachel decided she never wanted to see him after she heard what he'd done, he wanted it to be a night she'd remember for the rest of her life. And he set about with determination to make it so.


	9. Chapter 9 Vampire Games

Chapter 9 Vampire Games

They never stopped for dinner, so when Rachel woke the next morning, well actually it was early afternoon, she was starved. She smiled when she remembered the night before, as she could honestly say she had been loved within an inch of her life. And she had given just as much. She rubbed her hand over Trent's arm that was draped over her. She just wanted to touch him. Her beautiful, thoughtful, irritating, wonderful husband was still sleeping. She wanted to wake him up with a kiss, as he had once brought her back to life with his kiss. She felt an ache in her heart as she felt it growing to accept him fully, his faults, his history, his needs, his responsibilities, and maybe most important, his love for her. She felt tears well up in her eyes at the pure joy of love, the kind of love that accepts everything, forgives everything. She didn't expect to ever feel such a love in her life. She still wasn't really sure she deserved it. But there it was, and she would find a way to make it last.

After breakfast, Rachel tried to call Ivy, but got her voice mail. She decided not to leave a message. Trent told her he needed to go buy some postcards for the girls in the lobby, and he left the suite.

Trent had received a text from Jenks during breakfast asking him to call. Trent called him when he got to the lobby.

"Tinks little pink dildo, Trent, you are gonna be in deep shit when Ivy gets over there. She's bringing some undead vamp with her who she says is Kistin. Rache is not going to take this well. I don't know what's going on with you Trent, but with all your resources how did you not know he'd been 'found?'"

"When will she get here, do you know? Cormel made a vague threat a few weeks ago about Rachel and I. He warned me off her, threatened me, really, and I threatened him right back. Nothing was resolved so I knew he'd try something. And then he sent a Kisten look-alike over to my front office. I wasn't there, but he did look a lot like Kisten from the surveillance tapes. I don't see how it could be him though. Does Ivy really think it's him?" Trent asked Jenks, but he was fairly sure she must think so if she was dragging him over here to see Rachel. And Ivy was in the best position to know, even more so than Rachel. She'd grown up with Kisten, and they'd lived together for a time as blood partners and lovers. Rachel had met Kisten though Ivy, long after Kisten and Ivy had given up on their relationship, but had still been friends. Kisten had died twice after his master vampire has given him to someone as a blood gift. He had died his first death in front of Rachel, and his second in Rachel's arms, within minutes of his first death. Rachel had almost been killed that night too, but Kisten had sacrificed his second life to save her. And Rachel still loved Kistin in some fashion. But even if it was Kisten, he was an undead now, and the undead were monsters. Trent had convinced Rachel to marry him precipitously to keep her away from this undead monster. But he hadn't told her about Kisten and Rachel would not be happy. But Ivy didn't know that Trent had known about Kisten before their marriage, did she? He was afraid she might.

"Look cookie maker, I am not happy with your manipulation of Rache but I think she's a hell of a lot better with you than some dead vamp. The truth is, I think you two are good together. If you could stop being so Kalamacky and just be honest with Rache, I think you two could have a happy life together. You have to be able to let go before you can gain when it comes to love. I'd really like to be there to support you, but I can't fly that far in a commercial jet. I don't know what to say cookie maker. You are in for a real tug of war."

"Jenks, if I could get that low flying plane to bring you over, could you work it out with Belle? It's going to take longer than a regular flight, because it will have to fly closer to land during the entire trip, but it can be done, I think." Trent asked Jenks with pleading in his voice. And Jenks heard desperation in Trent's voice, also.

"Well, OK, if you can work it out with your plane people, and I can work it out with Belle, I will come over. You're going to have to deal with Ivy first though, and her Kisten doll. And Ivy is pissed." Jenks told Trent.

Trent felt a sense of relief wash over him. At least Jenks was on his side.

Now he had to face Rachel. He was torn between lying to her about everything, or leaving out some parts or risking everything by trusting that she really did love him. What had he been thinking, trying to manipulate her? But it came so easy to him, he had been doing it his entire life. It was actually harder for him to refrain from trickery and manipulation. It was an elf trait to be able to persuade others to do what he wanted, but it was also a Kalamack trait. He'd learned it at his fathers knee. But he knew he couldn't treat Rachel like that any more. He needed to learn to trust her with his heart. He had to put his faith in the 11%.

Trent hurried back to their suite to talk to Rachel before Ivy blew into town like an angry storm.

"Rachel, I have a little information on Ivy's claim. I just spoke to Jenks and he said Ivy is on her way here with an undead who she claims is Kisten. I don't know if that's true, but Jenks thinks Ivy is convinced." Trent told Rachel when he got back to their suite, and they were seated on the couch in front of the fire. Rachel sat in silence knowing from Trent's agitation there was more.

Trent ran his hand through his hair, messing it up, a sure sign that he was nervous. "I met with Cormel two weeks ago at his request. He also requested that I come without you as my security. He warned me away from you, saying you were meant for Ivy. He has some idea that you will be able to save his soul, and that you will figure it out because of Ivy. So you are supposed to be 'saved' for Ivy. He threatened me, and I threatened him. It was a standoff, but I knew he wouldn't leave it at that. Then he sent a man to my main office a day later, who looked like Kisten. I did not see him in person, I was out, but Quen did meet with him. And I did look at the security tapes. He looked a lot like Kisten as I remember him. I was never formally introduced to Kisten, but I had seen him at different events when he was alive, so I did remember him. This man did look like your Kisten, but Rachel I swear I couldn't tell for sure. And your Kisten died in your arms! Ivy cremated his body! It can't be the real Kisten! But he did, does look enough like Kisten to really confuse everyone. Remember though, whoever he is, he's an undead. They are monsters, you've said so yourself! This was Cormel's threat, he'd bring out this 'Kisten' doll to screw with you if I didn't leave you alone."

"I had already planned the trip, but just hadn't summoned up the nerve to ask you. I'll admit this sounds self serving, but it's all true. And maybe I pushed our marriage forward a bit for the same reason. I wanted to protect you from this Kisten monster, from Cormel, and I wanted to get The Elven Council off my back. They were insisting on a marriage to Ellasbeth, and I knew the only way to get them to stop pushing Ellasbeth on me was to already be married. And Ellasbeth was starting to make noises about trying to get custody of Lucy if I didn't marry her. But the most important thing is that I love you too much to take a chance on losing you. Everything I've said to you since we got here is the total truth. And our time together over the past several days has just made me love you more. Please tell me you understand!"

Rachel just stared at him in shock. Kisten was alive! It was impossible, wasn't it? But Ivy seemed to think it was him, as an undead. If it was him, she knew it was going to break her heart to see him and know he didn't remember how to love her. But this was something she had to face, she had to see if this was Kisten.

"I have to see him. You shouldn't have kept it from me! I have the right to make my own decisions! You keep doing this to me! I am not a child that you have to protect! You should have let me talk to Cormel! I am so sick of his threats! Do you think this is the first time he's threatened me? And I'm been able to handle him. But this is the first time he threatened one of my loved ones! You're right about that, it can't be tolerated! And it looks like he's gotten Ivy all worked up and god only knows what she'll do! If you love me so much, why can't you trust me? When will Ivy be here? It's probably best if you two don't meet for now, so I'll move into another room."

"NO!" Trent shouted. "You can't leave the protection of the suite! I've got protection here, muscle and magic. You could be in danger. I don't understand Cormel's game. Aren't you listening to me at all? He can't be trusted! How do we know that this Kisten look alike isn't an assassin? And you can't ask me to just leave you here alone with him. And even if he's not a hired killer, he's an undead! I'm not leaving you to face him by yourself! He won't remember his love for you! He won't feel any love for you! You're the one in danger now! From him! If not physically, then your heart."

"Once we married, you became part of my family and no one can touch you. It's unwritten, but sacred Elven law. Even Jonathan, when he gets out of the doghouse, will be duty bound to protect you! I did this for you, for us, for me! Can't you see how this changes everything?" He said the last in a whisper, pleading in his eyes.

"I need to speak to Ivy, and see and talk to this Kisten. I will stay here, though. I do understand your concern. You can't be here, though. At least not until I see what shape Ivy is in. I don't want her to hurt you, you idiot! Promise me you'll leave before she gets here, or I will walk out that door and meet Ivy in the town square!" Rachel threatened.

"No. And you are not leaving. I will stay in the bedroom until you tell me she's under control, though. I don't want to be bitten, either." Trent said, angrily.

"You are so exasperating and frustrating! Why won't you ever listen to me?" Rachel could feel her resolve weaken. He looked even sexier when he was angry. And he was glowing he was so mad! I'm sorry Ivy, she thought. I can't send him away. He has me wrapped around his little finger and he knows it.

Trent knew he'd won the argument for now. He could tell by the way Rachel was looking at him. But he saw hurt in her eyes, too. And he inwardly cringed because he knew he'd put it there. He reached into his pocket and found the familiar shape of the Girl With Sword statue. It gave him comfort to know he still had it.

Rachel got up and went into the second bedroom and laid down on the bed fully clothed. When Trent followed her in, she said nothing to him, but curled into herself. He wanted to lay down next to her and hold her in his arms, but he held back, not able to face the rejection he thought he would find. Then he remembered Rachel's own words when she had been unable to come to terms with her demon heritage, 'I won't let fear rule me.'

He sat next to her on the bed and stroked her hair and rubbed her shoulders. She didn't move, to either accept or reject his touch. But he saw her slowly start to relax, until she fell asleep. Then he laid down next to her and put his arms around her, and gently pulled her to him, her back to his front. He wasn't sure if she woke up a little then, or if her body just naturally molded to his, as she fit herself even closer to him, perhaps seeking the warmth of his body? It's a start he thought, and he gradually fell asleep next to her.

They must have slept for several hours, because by the time Rachel woke up, it was full dark outside. She remembered waking to find Trent next to her, but he was gone now. She missed his warmth. But then she realized she heard loud voices out in the main room, and one was Ivy's.

'Ivy!' Rachel thought, with relief. She's here, we can sort this out. It will be OK.

She jumped out of bed, and ran to open the bedroom door. Something or someone was blocking it. She shoved it hard and she felt it give way with a muffled "Damn!"

Trent was on the other side of the door rubbing his arm. She stood for a moment looking around the room. The burley guards were in the room, looking ready to do anything, just waiting for the command. The host-attendant from the other night was there, looking worried and fearful. She could smell his sweat as it broke out on his back. Trent stood to the side of the bedroom door, now holding his arm. Ivy stood in the middle of all of them, her eyes fully dilated. And next to her stood a tall, broad shouldered, blond haired, undead vamp, looking exactly like Kisten. Rache was drawn to him, like metal to a magnet, and she walked up to him, and reached out a hand to touch his face. It was Kisten's face, his bleached blond hair, his smile. It couldn't be, but it was. "Kisten." was all she said, but the heartache, the lost opportunity, the love, and the passion was all in that one word. She didn't see Trent lower his head to hide the overwhelming anguish he felt at Rachel's reaction to Kisten. He seemed to cave into himself, totally deflated.

But Rachel was not unaware of what Kisten's return would mean to Trent, and in that moment, looking at the man who she had once loved and then turning to look at the man she now loved, she made a choice. Kisten was in her past, Trent was her future. Her love for Trent was so much more mature, more resilient than her love for Kisten had ever been. She turned to Ivy and mouthed, 'I'm sorry!' For better or for worse, right? And then she took two steps back to Trent and took his arm.

Trent's head shot up and he turned a shocked face to Rachel. She was here, next to him, holding his arm. She made a choice and it was him. He looked down again to hide the new emotion that was in his eyes.

He stood up straighter, his usual cool calm demeanor returning. He took her hand in his and put his other hand possessively around her waist. "Thank you, Rachel." He whispered into her ear.

And then Rachel took Trent aside and said, "Don't think we're done talking about why you don't trust me, Mr Kalamack! But I really need to talk to Ivy alone. Trust me, please. I am not going to let her twist me up, too much. And I promise I will talk to you about whatever she says, and I won't jump to any hasty conclusions until I talk to you! In the meantime, can you get your entourage to back off? Why don't you take Cormel's Kisten down to the bar and pump him for information on Cormel. Find out his story, let me know if it sounds at all feasible. You were right, there is no love in his eyes. He's not my Kisten anymore. My Kisten died in my arms 2 years ago. I still feel something for him, but it's in the past. You are my present and my future. I love you, silly elf!"

"I love you, annoying demon!" He whispered to Rachel, and he rested his head in her hair, feeling incredibly relieved.

Then he straightened up, and his business persona washed over him, and he took over control of the room. He ushered the hotel host and the security guards out the double doors, and asked them to wait for a moment. Then he took Kisten's arm and led him out, closing the doors behind them all.

Rachel sighed, and then looked at Ivy. Ivy looked so distressed, so disappointed, so defeated.

"But Rachel, Kisten, you love him! I remember hearing you cry night after night for him. You would have given anything to have him back. I know it's hard to accept, but it is our Kist! The memory you had of that night was planted in you by Piscary, to hurt both of us. The body we found on the boat was under a strong, unbreakable doppleganger charm. We never checked, because it was all such a shock, we just cremated the body. Cormel found him and brought him back to us! It's miraculous! And Trent knew he was alive, before he brought you over here. And then he talks you into marrying him? Without telling you about Kist? He's a manipulative bastard! You need to get away from him! Leave your clothes, and let's just walk out of here now and go home. Cormel has put his personal jet at our disposal! Everything can go back to the way it was before! You love him! Tell me you don't still love him!" Ivy said with tears streaming down her face.

"Ivy, I am so sorry. I did love Kist, you know that. With all my heart, but even if this is our Kist, he is an undead now. He doesn't remember our love. He doesn't even know how to love anymore. And it's Cormel who is the manipulative bastard! He threatened Trent before he 'found' Kist. He told him to stay away from me, because I was being saved for you. And when Trent refused to step out of my life, he found Kist. Trent is no angel, we both know that. He didn't cause the situation, but he did use it to his advantage. He has a lot to explain to me. But he did it because he loves me. I really believe he does love me. And I love him. And we've both felt this way for a long time. It's hard to admit, but even if Kist hadn't left when he did, he and I would never have lasted. Because Kist still really loved you Ivy. He always did. I do think he had some idea of the three of us being together in some weird relationship. But I have moved on. I am with the person I am meant to be with, I know that now. The marriage certificate really doesn't mean as much to me, so it's not an issue. If I want to walk out I will. It's the commitment we have made to each other that matters. And that commitment is strong, and it strengthens every day. I am his and he is mine. It's that simple and that complex. There's a part of me that wishes things had been different for Kist and you and me, but my big girl self knows that would never have lasted, and that one of us would have ended up bloody and bruised, and maybe dead. I am happy with Trent. Please be happy with me!"

Ivy got up and left the suite without saying anything else.

Rachel sat down on the couch facing the fireplace and waited for Trent to come back so she could talk to him. She was tired, emotionally drained, and so she laid down on the couch and fell asleep. She dreamed of Trent calling to her as if he was in pain and couldn't find her. In the dream, she could see his shadow, but he apparently couldn't see her at all. He became more and more panicked as he called her and wandered around in what seemed like a maze. She kept trying to call to him, but her voice would not raise above a whisper, and he clearly couldn't hear her. She woke up quickly, as if startled out of the dream by a noise, but no one was around.


	10. Chapter 10 Elf Games

Chapter 10 Elf Games

Rachel stood up and saw that she had slept through the night. The sun was just rising.

"Trent, are you here?" Rachel whispered, thinking he could be sleeping. When there was no answer, she got up and checked both bedrooms. There was no sign of him. She checked her phone, there was one voice mail from Ivy and one from Jenks, but none from Trent. Normally she wouldn't worry, but they had been together practically every minute for the last several days, and he should have been back from his chat with Kisten hours ago.

She listened to Ivy's voice mail "Rachel, have you talked to Trent yet? Kisten has been back in our room for several hours. I think you two should be done talking by now. Call me."

The voice mail from Jenks said "Where in Tinks contractual hell are Trent's people who were supposed to meet me at this Tinks blasted airport? I'm here in Switttzerrrland and I don't see any of Trent's elves. There's plenty of local elves though. Is everyone in this country an elf? Come get me!"

Rachel was nonplussed. What was Jenks doing here and why was he meeting Trent's people? She called Trent's cell and she got his voice mail. She left a terse message. "Call me! Where are you! We have to talk!" And then softer, "Please call me, I'm worried."

She ran out of the hotel room, and stopped at the two security men. "Where is Trent? Did he tell you where he was going? Is someone with him? He's not answering his phone."

The two security men looked at each other in confusion. And the one that looked like he was in charge said, "He went into your suite several hours ago and he hasn't left."

A sharp stab of fear shot through Rachel's stomach. "Well, he's not in there now! Unless he's in a closet! Check for yourselves! I've got to go get my partner."

The security boss signaled to his associate to enter the hotel room, and he put a hand up, blocking Rachel's move towards the elevator. "Please wait, Mrs. Kalamack, let me make some calls. We have been tasked to keep you safe, and Bob and I are specifically assigned as your personal security. My name is Paul. Let me have someone pick up your partner. Is it Jenks? We knew he'd be coming in sometime today. He will be brought here immediately." He spoke quietly into his watch, which was also a communication devise, apparently. "And let me go speak to Bob, and then we will go with you to see Ms. Tamwood, if that's where you want to go next."

"OK." Rachel grumped, as she looked up to the ceiling. She couldn't fault these guys, they were doing their job, a job she'd had to do too many times to count. So with a long drawn out sigh, she stopped while 'Paul' went into the room to speak to 'Bob.' That couldn't be their real names, but she could call them whatever they wanted.

They both came out with matching worried expressions. Paul was on the wrist communicator talking in a hushed, worried tone. Bob gestured for her to get into the elevator, and he and Paul followed her in, Paul still talking to his wrist. They pushed the button for the fourth floor and no one spoke until a ding signaled the elevator's stop. Rachel turned around as soon as Paul was off his communicator. "Where is Trent?" She demanded, the worry making her voice harsh.

Paul spoke quickly, "No one else has seen him. Bob and I were the last ones, apparently, as he entered your suite. Is it possible he used magic to jump somewhere?"

That worried her, too, because she didn't think he could line jump on his own without long preparation or a charm. She didn't think he had prepared either, so it must have been someone jumping him out. Who? Why? Trent had lots of enemies, but over the past year there hadn't been any threats of significance. And he had been slowly withdrawing from most of his illegal activities, he said it was because he wanted to minimize his daughters exposure to danger, but Rachel was fairly certain it was also because he was striving to be a better man.

So, back to the question of who?

"I don't know," she said "But if he planned to jump somewhere, he would have at least told me first. No, I think someone took him. I am going to call Quen."

Paul and Bob walked her to Ivy's room, and knocked. Kisten opened the door. And he stared at Rachel in recognition, and let her in. Ivy was sitting on a small couch that was in the center room of a suite much like the one she and Trent were in, but smaller, and with a much less spectacular view. She sat down in a chair across from Ivy, and with the ease of someone who had been dealing with staff her entire life, although of course she had only been staff, she gave Paul instructions to search the immediate area for Trent.

"Why are Trent's goons searching for him? Didn't he come back to your suite after his "chat" with Kisten?" Grumped Ivy.

"Well, I am not sure. I fell asleep and when I woke up he was not in the suite, although his security saw him enter the suite hours ago, probably right after he left Kisten. And they never saw him leave, but he's not in there now. I have no idea what's going on, but it looks like someone line jumped him somewhere. I don't think he had prepared a spell or a charm to jump on his own, so I'm very worried. " Rachel said in a frazzled tone.

Her gaze kept returning to Kisten. She was beginning to see little familiar quirks in Kisten, such as hand gestures when he talked, the way his eyes wrinkled when he smiled, and the half amused, half devilish look that he always wore, and it was pulling at her in a way she had not expected. She had loved Kisten with all her heart, and now he was back. Yes, he was an undead, but if she could return his soul to him, he might remember their love. But she loved Trent, now, didn't she? Yes, she did, with everything she was. It was certainly possible to love two people at the same time, it just wasn't possible for her to be with two people at the same time. And Trent was her husband, they had a deep commitment that could not be broken, could it? She began to see why Trent had been so desperate to get married, he knew she would be hard pressed to dishonor her commitment to him, no matter if she told Ivy otherwise. And she started to feel angry at Trent for not letting her make her decision with all the facts. Kisten was here, not alive, but here, and she should have been told. Damn that elf!

But her immediate concern was his safety. Where the hell was he? Were the episodes of illness somehow related to his disappearance? And what about the Elven commitment rings. Was he still wearing his? She had been trying to reach him, but without being able to touch him, she felt very little.

"I've got to call Quen." She went into one if the bedrooms for some privacy and called Quen and filled him in on Trent's disappearance. He was very concerned, and was about to hop on a plane, but when Rachel mentioned the girls, and because Ellasbeth's mother was still there with them, they both agreed Quen had to stay home and carry on as if nothing was wrong.

As Rachel hung up her phone she heard the clatter of pixie wings and she felt some of her tension ease. Jenks was here. Jenks liked Trent; he would help her find him, and his heart would be in the search, not like Ivy. She needed Jenks.

She smiled deeply as she left the bedroom and heard Jenks say, "Where in Tinks blasted hell is Trent? His goons said he is missing. Did Ellsasbeth find out about Rache and him and knock him off?"

Rachel blanched at the thought, and Jenks hurriedly said, "Sorry Rache, I was just kidding. He's too much of a son of a bastard to ever die! And he does have resources, like his wild magic."

"Somehow I think it's wild magic that's involved, but I can't yet figure out even why I think that. It's just that I've had this nagging thought in the back of my mind that something was crawling up my spine ever since we were at the Elven Exhibit in Versailles. It kind of went away after..." Rachel told them.

"After what Rache, you bonked him?" Jenks smirked.

Rachel smiled, and said, "No, that ship had already sailed by then! It was when he asked me to, ah, wear the promise ring." And asked me to marry him, she thought, but she didn't want to say that in front of Ivy. Ivy probably guessed, but no use rubbing her nose in it.

She sat down on the couch, at the opposite end from Ivy. Kisten walked over and sat between them. He started pumping out vampire incense and Rachel stiffened. Next he'd be pulling an aura. Shit, this was not good. She blushed and got off the couch, and walked over to where Jenks was perched on the top of a lampshade.

Jenks glared at Kisten, suspicious and then said to Rachel, "Did anything else happen there that you can remember over the haze of your hormones?"

Rachel blushed even deeper, but then sat down in a chair and closed her eyes and thought. "Well, there was a small statute of an elf girl that caught both Trent's and my attention."

Jenks looked at her with pity. He knew she would never have children, let alone Trent's children, and it must hurt. Trent already had a daughter, so it wasn't the same for him. But he probably wanted children with Rachel, too. "Well, that's nice Rache, but I don't see..."

"No, listen. That statue turned up in our luggage a day later. Neither Trent nor I had any idea how it got there, although thinking about it now, I remember stumbling, well it felt like Trent pushed me really, into the display cabinet where the statue was sitting. I didn't really think anything about it, but now I wonder if it somehow fell into my tote bag. I don't know. I remember thinking Trent was trying to kiss me, but maybe he just slipped." Rachel mused.

"All right, so there was a strange statue, so what?" Asked Ivy, clearly impatient with the whole story. She wanted to go home. Vampires were homebodies, and Ivy was probably homesick.

"Listen," said Rachel impatiently. "Trent fell ill twice in as many days after we found the statue. I don't know why, but I felt the statue was somehow at fault. I know that sounds looney, but we've seen some pretty looney things happen over the past three years."

Ivy perked up. This was something she could sink her teeth, ah fangs, into. She was an excellent researcher, a fantastic detective and her analysis of data was usually spot on. She took her laptop out of its case, which was on the floor next to the couch. "Where was this statue from?"

"It was Elven, I don't remember anything else. It shouldn't be hard to access information from the exhibit, though, as Trent funded it. Paul, can you put Ivy in touch with Trent's people in Paris who can help her get what she needs?" Asked Rachel.

Paul, who had been standing near the door, listening to everything, nodded and moved over to stand near Ivy. Kisten got off the couch, and Paul sat down next to Ivy, and soon they were heads together, engrossed in the computer. Ut oh, thought Rachel, Paul had no idea what he was getting into, or maybe he did. Kisten came to stand near Rachel, making her very nervous. What did he want? A scion? Well, that was Ivy's job, not hers. But she had to admit, undead or not, she felt pulled towards Kisten in a way that was uncomfortable and familiar at the same time.

A thought came to Rachel. "I'm going to go see if that Tinks blasted statue is still in our suite. I'm sure Trent didn't have time to return it." Paul hastily got up to follow her, but Jenks got in his face and said, "I can protect Rache! You work with Ivy." ,Paul spoke into his wrist and then said, "Bob is at the elevator, he will accompany you." And to Jenks he said, " Mr. Kalamack made it clear you are a very seasoned runner, and I respect your abilities, but we have been tasked with watching your back, also. You are also important to Mr. Kalamack." Rachel saw Jenks puff out his chest a little and behind his frown she saw the hint of pleasure. Apparently Jenks liked being on Trent's list of important people.

And then to Rachel's surprise Paul said, "As are you Ms. Tamwood." Ivy just scowled and Rachel couldn't tell what Ivy felt about Trent's 'protection,'. But she didn't seem happy about it.

Rachel and Jenks left the room and were joined by Bob at the elevator. The three rode in silence up to the penthouse suite, and Rachel saw two more nebulous people, a man and a woman, standing on each side of the suite doors. What are they guarding, their luggage? Rachel thought with contempt. And then she remembered that Trent might somehow return to the suite and she was glad they were there. But she wanted them inside, where they could actually help Trent if he came back injured or trailing bad guys. "Tell Jack and Jill to stay inside the suite in case Trent comes back and needs help." She told Bob. Bob spoke into his wrist and they all entered the suite. Rachel put everyone to work searching the suite for the statue, after she saw it was not in Trent's luggage. But it was gone, just as Trent was. "What now Jenks?" Rachel said, as her eyes started to fill with tears. She was frustrated, and didn't know who to hit. She called Ivy on her cell phone. "Hello, Ivy. The statue is not here. Have you found any information on it?"

"Yes, I found out quite a bit. Let's discuss it in person. The information is, ah, interesting, to say the least." Ivy said with a sultry voice.

"OK, do you mind meeting up here? I want to stay here in case Trent somehow makes it back here. Ivy, I'm worried."

"Don't worry, that little cookie maker seems to survive no matter what. Oh that's right, it's because you're always saving him. No wonder he won't let you go, selfish bastard!" Ivy said spitefully.

"Let's not argue about this until after we find him. I admit you've got a point about Kisten, but I can't even think about anything but finding Trent right now. I do love him, you know. I'm just not sure anymore if I can trust him. I'll see you in a few minutes." Rachel said, worriedly.

Once everyone was sitting around the main room in the suite, Ivy opened her computer and spun it around to show everyone a picture of the statue. "According to the owners, who one of Trent's local managers convinced to speak to us, it's a very ancient punishment statue. It was used to punish elves who strayed from the path that ancient prophecy predicted. It's at least 1000 years old, maybe older. They believe Trent may have been targeted by the statue because of his association with demons, I mean you Rachel. No one is sure how it works, but they are some stories that say it can take its victim through a line into a kind of prison. I'm not sure if it's a virtual prison, or a real one. But if we assume it's a real prison, it could be at an ancient Elven settlement, somewhere in the mountains near the Swiss and Italian border. I think we need to go there to see if he's there, or if there are any elves there who have more information. Supposedly there are Elven families there that have been ongoing at that site continuously since the elves crossed over from the Ever After. Have you been able to contact Trent through your rings? You and he seem to have success playing with Elven rings." Ivy said sarcastically.

"No," Rachel replied, with worry in her voice. "Maybe who ever took him took his off.

"Well, let's see if we can find the ancient Elf village." Rachel continued. "I am tired of sitting around. We can leave Jack and Jill here to help Trent if he shows up."

"I'm going with you, and Bob, too. I'm sorry, but I can't let you go alone, and we may be able to help you. We do provide extra muscle, anyway. That's always helpful." Paul said.

Not always, thought Rachel, but she didn't feel like arguing. "Let's meet in the lobby in 30 minutes to go...where, Ivy?"

Ivy went into an explanation of why she had picked a certain village in the lake area on the border as a likely place to start searching. Everyone left the suite except Rachel, and she decided to try contacting Trent through the promise rings while she had a few minutes of quiet. She closed her eyes and concentrated on reaching out to Trent, trying to mimic the feelings she had during their previous connections. She had been able to physically touch him both those times, though. But she wanted to try, anyway. Her worry was pushing her to desperate actions. She thought she heard a thin voice, but she couldn't say it wasn't just her imagination. And then she felt a sharp stab of pain in her head, and the thin voice was gone. The pain was fleeting, and it ended as soon as the voice died out.


	11. Chapter 11 It Will Be OK

Chapter 11 It Will Be OK

Twenty minutes later everyone was hopping into a large black van to go to the airport. Somehow Trent's people had come up with a military type helicopter to fly directly to the village on the border.

At the airport they were joined by a Dr. Schmidt, who was an expert on local Elven lore and local Elven populations, and was an elf. He advised the village they were about to visit was inhabited almost entirely by elves.

And 45 minutes later they were landing in the middle of a field on the side of a mountain, next to a small village. The village was so deep in the mountains that the only way in was by railroad line or by helicopter. They were not too far from Lake Lugano in southern Switzerland, by the map. But the remote location made it much further away than as shown by mileage on a map.

As if the villagers saw large helicopters land everyday, no one came out to meet them. Dr. Schmidt asked them to wait at the edge of the village while he met with the village Sa'han.

After a short wait, Dr. Schmidt returned with a short man with hair the same color as Trent's. If that wasn't a giveaway to his heritage, he also had slightly pointed ears! Apparently the elves in this village never docked their ears! Maybe the elves here never left the village. Whatever, Rachel thought.

She was anxious for some news on Trent, so she purposely strode over to the pair and asked the shorter man in a loud voice, "DO YOU SPEAK ENGLISH?"

Both men looked at her incredulously, and Dr. Schmidt said, "Ms. Morgan, let me introduce you to Sa'han Calussi, the Sa'han of this village. He might have some information for us, but he advised me he doesn't know where Mr. Kalamack is being held. And he dies speak English."

Rachel raised her left hand to shake his hand, and saw Sa'han Caluzzi give her ring a hard look.

Taking her cue from the fact that Dr. Schmidt had not named her as Trent's wife, she refrained from mentioning it herself. "oK, nice to meet you Sa'han Colussi. I will go get my companions." She walked over to her group and told them not to mention her status with regard to Trent. It could be that the local elves might not approve.

They all followed the Sa'han to a small building in the traditional chalet style and went inside. It was obviously a meeting room because there were chairs placed in a semi circle around a raised podium. Off to the side was a small kitchen area with vending machines. 'Vending machines in an isolated Elven village,' thought Rachel. 'Huh!'

The Sa'han gestured to the kitchen area and said, "Please help yourself. There are appropriate coins in a bucket on the counter. Please feel free to take anything you want. "

They all helped themselves to tea and coffee, and sat in a group near the podium. The Sa'han sat next to them, and said in a strained voice, "Why are you all interested in the American Elven Sa'han? Not one of you is an elf. What is your relationship to him?" With that, he turned to Rachel and gave her an intense gaze.

Well, the ring probably had given him some indication of her connection to elves, and it wouldn't take a genius to go from that assumption to her involvement with the man they were seeking. But before she could speak Ivy said with a strain in her voice, "We are all either close friends or employees of Sa'han Kalamack."

He nodded, not taking his gaze from Rachel. Then he nodded again, as if to himself, and turned to face them all.

"The Statue you seek is said to take wayward elves to a prison in the mountains where they remain until they have mended their ways. I have not heard of this happening in over 1000 years. Is there anything that your Sa'han has done that an ancient elf statue would not like? I need to know the truth if you want me to help." Sa'han Colussi said sternly.

"I'm not an elf and we got married a few days ago, but it's not a recent relationship. We've been involved in one way or another for a few years." Rachel blurted out. She wanted to find Trent now, and if this guy wouldn't or couldn't help, they needed to find another elder elf or whatever.

"So that is a promise ring?" The Sa'han turned his attention to Rachel. "Have you tried to find him using your ring?"

"It doesn't seem to want to make a connection this time. I was able to contact his mind twice after he'd passed out for no known reason, but both times I was right next to him, touching him in some way." Rachel explained. "When I concentrated I thought I might have heard a whisper, but it was so faint that I can't be sure. Nothing like the slaver rings we wore two months ago."

The Sa'han's head shot up. "Slaver rings? Where did you get those and how did they work? Are they still available?"

"No," said Rachel, worried that she had destroyed them too quickly. "They were evil, so I destroyed them, melted them down, shortly after we used them. We only used them once."

"The only slaver rings that work for us, elves, are for a connection of an elf and a demon. Are you a demon Madam Kalamack?" Sa'han Colussi asked accusingly.

"Sort of," Rachel hedged. "I was born to witch parents, but because of genetic tinkering done by Trent's dad, I became a proto-demon. That's the way I understand it. Trent and I knew each other as kids; we went to summer camp together three summers. Neither of us remembers much of it, though, because they put memory blockers in the water. It was at camp that they messed with me, I think."

"It's a very complicated relationship then. Sa'han Kalamack has consorted with demons, but has controlled the only day walking demon with slaver rings, and then went on to assert additional control by binding the demon to him, through Bonding rings. It's a very strong connection, but flows mainly from him into you. His connection to you must be strong, I can see how he reached out to you when he was sick. I just don't know if you can do the same, because of the master-slave power. It runs from master to slave, not the other way."

"Umm, I had the master ring, Trent had the slave ring,". Rachel said reluctantly, sensing that the older man wouldn't like that news.

"That is disturbing for many reasons, but it may make it possible for you to reach out to him, as the connection may be strong both ways. I have never heard of bonding rings being used between an elf and a demon, but it seems to have given you a connection. I think we can work from it, but you have to know, it's extremely dangerous. I suggest you talk this over with your friends before we proceed."

"No, I am going to try, no matter what. I have been in danger before, and it's worth the risk. He's my, well, mate. I don't know how else to explain it. It's separate from legal vows, it's a bone deep connection that we've always had. It took us years to figure it out though. And I think it's stronger for me than him, somehow. Maybe. I'm not sure." Rachel tried to explain.

"Rachel, let's talk about this, please." Pleaded Ivy.

"OK. I want to call my Mom, too, if I can get reception here."

She did get reception, the village had a satellite connection to the cell system. She didn't want to worry her Mom, so she didn't give her any details, but told her she loved her and would do what she must to find Trent. Surprisingly, her mother understood, and just gave Rachel her support and love.

After the call, Rachel wiped tears away from her cheeks, and faced Ivy. She, Ivy and Kisten, who had insisted on joining their expedition, walked to a corner away from everyone else.

"Rachel, you don't have to...never mind, I can see you do have to go get Trent. Between the two of you, you're always in some kind of trouble. I guess you do need each other. Just remember Kist and I both love you, and we are waiting for you. But go do what you have to and then come back to us."

Rachel reached out and hugged the two vampires, and then hurried away.

She couldn't lie to herself, she was scared. She didn't like messing with Elven wild magic, and she thought the goddess may not like her, especially since she bonded with an elf. But there was no question that she was going to do whatever it took to find Trent, to her last breath.

The Sa'han had them all supply themselves for a walk deeper into the mountains. After hiking several miles, they came into a natural canyon between two rock faces. It was long and narrow. They had to walk single file to get through. At the other end was a natural amphitheater with a mountain stream cascading into its center. The smell of wine and cinnamon was strong, but they did not see any other people. At the far end of the clearing there was the entrance to a cave in the side of an immense cliff. Sa'han Colussi asked everyone to remain in the amphitheater except Rachel. He motioned for her to follow him.

Inside there was evidence of recent activity, including boxes of food and supplies stacked in one corner. The main chamber had several doors cut into the rock and she was ushered into the one on the far left. It was set up as a comfortable bedroom. An elderly woman was sitting next to a bed reading a book. She looked up at their approach and nodded and left the room. There were curtains around the bed, obscuring the view if the person in it.

Rachel's heart leaped into her throat as she hurried over to the bed. Trent lay unconscious, muttering something, and twisting his head from side to side and in small jerks. She wanted to put her arms around him and kiss him. It had worked before, hadn't it? But she was afraid of hurting him. She glanced at the village Sa'han and he gestured for her to sit by the bed. " You can touch him. No one has been able to break the spell he's under, but please try. We are in uncharted territory here, a demon and an elf bonded, it's unbelievable!"

Rachel walked slowly to the bed and then got right on it and laid down next to Trent and put her arms around him as if she was trying to warm him. And she kissed him lightly on the cheek. There didn't seem to be any change in him, so she went with bold and gave him a long kiss on his mouth trying to tease a response out of his mouth. There was nothing. The tears started running down her face and they dripped onto him as she lay pressed to him.

And she heard a soft keening noise. Then she realized she was making it. It just flowed out of her without conscious thought. She didn't try to stop, going with it in case it would somehow reach him.

Forgetting about the Sa'han in the room, she laid her ring finger onto his heart and pressed the ring into his bare flesh after pushing his shirt up to expose his skin. And then she pressed her body into his, and concentrated on their moments together over the past few days. She ran through everything like it was a movie in her mind lingering on the memories of their kisses, and passion, and love. Her tears started to fall heavily on him as she started thinking further back to all the moments over the past year when she could have just reached out and touched him. She, no they, had wasted so much time doing their little dance of distance. And she felt herself start to feel drowsy, in spite of her wish to stay awake, to keep fighting.

"Rachel, I knew you'd find me, I knew it, but I didn't want you to come here. Go back, you might get trapped here like me. Please don't risk yourself like this, please!" Trent's voice woke her, and for a moment she was disoriented. Then she saw Trent laying in the bed next to her as he had been, but now he was in chains. And this wasn't the room in the cave where she'd just been.

Without thinking of anything but the intense relief at seeing him she threw both arms around him, and kissed him passionately, putting all her worry and anguish into the passion of the kiss. And Trent, almost in spite if himself, responded to her passion by deepening their kiss until that was all they thought about, for a time.

But then he pulled from her, and said, "What are you doing here? How did you get here?" And Rachel could see from his expression he was starting to incorporate this additional information into his plans. Somehow Rachel had reached him. Could they both go back by the same path?

"I have missed you so much. Are you ok? Where are we and why are you in chains? How can we get out of here?" Rachel said, reaching out and putting her arms around his neck. She couldn't not touch him.

Trent leaned his forehead into hers, and just breathed in her scent. He had thought he'd never see her again, and although he didn't want her trapped with him, he was so glad she was here with him. "I don't know where we are, or why I am here, or why you are here. I don't want you to be trapped here, but if this has to be, I am so happy to see you! I missed you my darling! ". And then he wrapped his shacked arms around her and kissed her until she was dizzy from lack of air and from desire. When she looked into his eyes, she saw desire hot in his gaze. 'Well, that hasn't changed, thank god!' She thought. And she wrapped her body around his, as much as possible for a man shackled to a bed, and started the kiss over again.

When they both had to stop to breathe, the desire in Trent's eyes had deepened and was joined by his usual look of determination and by hope. "Everything will be OK." He whispered into Rachel's hair. "We will figure it out. We are together and I know we can do anything together."

Rachel's eyes started leaking tears and she said against his shoulder, "You promised you'd never leave me! Why are you here? I was so scared I'd never find you. If you leave me again without telling me, I'm going to pound you!"

Trent smiled at the two lines of thought running together in her brain. She was so unique, so interesting. "Which is it, are you mad at me, or happy to see me?"

"Both, you silly elf! Don't do it again."

Trent looked at her and said, amused, "You do know this wasn't voluntary, right?"

"I know, but your stupid, umm, I mean annoying goddess seems to like messing with you. You need to talk to her. I mean, on our honeymoon, really?" Rachel grumped.

"Well, technically we're in a bed, and we're alone..." teased Trent. Everything seemed better with Rachel by his side. They'd faced terrible odds before, but whenever they were together, they'd been able to overcome them. She had taught him to believe in the 11%. Hell, their entire relationship was in the 11% category, and they were going to make it work.

"Is someone watching us? I mean, I see there's no one here now, but have you seen anyone?" Rachel asked seriously.

"No, there was water here in a pitcher with a glass, and some vending machine crackers, but I haven't seen anyone, or heard anyone. I have no idea where we are, but that damn statue came with me, and it's sitting over there on a ledge carved into the wall. I tried to move it, the chains are long enough to let me move around the room, but it seems fused to the stone."

Rachel looked around. They were in a room carved into rock with no door. The ceiling stretched so high she couldn't see the top. And the walls of the room were polished and smooth, no possibility of climbing out on these walls.

Because the vending machine crackers had given her an idea. She screamed, "Sa'han Colussi, let us out! You have no right to keep us here!"

Trent looked at her like she had two heads. "Rachel, who are you screaming at? There's no one here! Who the Tinks blasted hell is Sa'han Collussi?"

Rachel sighed, and said, almost to herself, "It was worth a shot." And then she filled Trent in on everything that had happened since he disappeared.

After hearing the story, Trent said, "I think that the statue acts as a line jump, like the twin rings we used to come together under Cinci when Eloy was hurting you, and when you came to me in the Ever After. But it only works one way, and just jumps the person to this room. The question is, who invoked it and why use it on me? I am not going to believe this is because of the 'elves hate demons' excuse and think that's why I was targeted. I think there's probably some Elven political issue and our marriage is just a convenient argument someone is using to bring me down, or at least take me out of the dialog for a while."

"But they obviously didn't count on our union being as strong as it is, though, and they sure didn't believe the Promise rings would create such a solid, growing bond. As always, when we are together, we are stronger than the sum of our two strengths would have people believe. That's why Piscari wanted to keep us apart. It's also why Cormel is working against our union, I think, the Ivy issue aside." Trent explained thoughtfully.

"But they will never keep us apart, especially now that we are about to bring a demon-elf hybrid baby into the world." Trent said loudly, as if speaking to someone other than her. Under his breath he said, " I'm sorry Rachel, but that's not really true, yet. But maybe it will be someday."

Rachel did not have to feign shock for their unseen audience. What was Trent talking about? It must all be part of the show he was putting on for someone as yet unseen.

Trent went on loudly, "I'd hate for something to happen to the life inside you Rachel, because of this rough treatment. I don't think the goddess would be happy at all with that as she has acknowledged you already, listened to your prayers, and given you what you needed once already. We both know you are full of wild magic, it sparks between us all the time. The Elven Promise rings have accepted you, also. That's why we have been able to build a strong bond so quickly."

Rachel knew Trent was practicing his own form of Trent magic by persuading whoever was listening to them to let them go. She hoped it might work, because she was cut off from the lines down here, as if she was wearing a zip strip. She might have access to demon curses, but only ones already stored in her internal spell book. She searched her memory until she found one that weakened metal. "Metalis!" She shouted, and the shackles around Trent's feet and wrists became brittle, like twigs. Trent sensed the change, and he broke each restraint, and pulled them off. It was the first step toward freedom, at least.

Rachel was suddenly exhausted and she fell over onto her side facing Trent and started to drift off. Trent panicked and kept shaking her to keep her awake. Then he seemed to be overtaken by the same lethargy, and he fell over into the bed facing Rachel. He reached out his hand to hers, and they clasped hands just as sleep overtook both of them.

Rachel and Trent woke at the same time. They seemed to be in the same bed as in the prison, but the air was sweeter, fresher. There was a slight breeze flowing around the room. The scent of cinnamon and wine was overpowering, heavy and cloying. They both sat up, still holding hands and Trent scooted over to her side of the bed and put his arm around her shoulder. Rachel suddenly noticed about a dozen or so elves in robes standing against the outer walls of the room. This room was similar to the first room she'd been in, and there was a door heading out to somewhere. The elves were quiet, and creepy.

As if they had been waiting for him, they all stood straight as Sa'han Colussi walked through the door. He spoke directly to Trent. "Is it true the demon is carrying an elf-demon progeny? We have believed this was impossible for centuries. We are aware of the progress your labs have made in this area, but we were unaware a solution had been found. It is, frankly, unbelievable."

Trent answered first in English, "My WIFE, my bond mate needs to be out of the stressful environment immediately for her safety and the safety of what she carries inside her. It is the goddess's wish that she be free to carry an elf-demon hybrid into our world. This is the key to ending the war between our two species, and it is well past time for us, as elves, to take the lead in this action. Are we not the true superior species?" He winced as he said his last remark and looked at Rachel. But she was spacing out, and didn't appear to hear him.

And then Trent spoke in Elvish, and Rachel perked up enough to look at him in annoyance. This is just rude. She thought, peeved.

After one of the elves along the wall started to move towards them, Trent put Rachel behind him and started to sing in Elvish, and wild magic seemed to swirl around them. The elf backed off, clearly waiting for further instructions. Trent stopped singing.

At a motion from Sa'han Colussi, all the other elves left the room, leaving the three of them together.

They were all quiet for several seconds until Sa'han Colussi said, "You are correct Sa'han Kalamack. There has been an ongoing discussion about changing our stance toward the demon war. We are at a stalemate in the global enclave, and your voice, as the American Sa'han, will be the deciding factor. It's been obvious where you stand in this issue for the past year, after you refused to renegotiate your marriage contract with the Withins. No one had any idea you were as involved with the demons as you are, but the connection was obvious. I'll admit, I have been a voice against the end of the war. But progeny changes everything. It has to be with the goddess's blessing, or it could not have happened. We will escort you and Mal Sa'han Kalamack to the hotel in Geneva where the enclave is meeting today. The vote on the demon war has not been taken, and you will be given a chance to speak."

"We would not have held you much more than a few more days, but your bond connection was strong enough to bring your Mal Sa'han to you right through the line. I had no idea that such a bond could be created between the two species, but it is obvious it has been. We will let you speak, let you explain, to the Enclave, and the vote will be held after that. Please come with me and we will give you some real food and then reunite you with your friends and employees."

Rachel's reunion with Ivy and Jenks was heartfelt and touching. She even gave Kisten a little hug, causing Trent to grimace. He clenched his jaw when she hugged Paul and Bob, and they both looked over at Trent with shock and apprehension. But he just made a dismissive gesture, and then walked over to thank each one of them personally for protecting his wife and her friends. He promoted both of them on the spot and promised each a healthy bonus. No wonder his employees loved him and were so loyal, Rachel thought.

When she had a chance to sit down with Ivy alone, Ivy again pleaded with her to come back to Cinci with them to give herself a chance to think things through. Rachel sighed, and said, " I do think your idea has merit, but I have to back Trent up at the enclave meeting. Its a dangerous situation and he may need my help. I think we will be coming home right after the meeting, and we will come over to the church right after we check on Lucy and Ray. We'll all sit down and talk things through then, OK?"

Ivy sighed and said, "It'll always be something with you two, won't it? Something you have to work on together, and only you two can solve. Your life has become so complicated, maybe too complicated for a homebody like me. But I'll always be here to back you up when you need me. And to pick up the pieces if that ever becomes necessary, but I don't think it ever will. He does love you, I can see it in the way he looks at you, the way he treats you. He will never be an easy person to be with and that's probably why you two will work."

Rachel went over to Trent and kissed him lightly and said, "Come on elf man, we've got an enclave to win over! And Trent, I understand why you said the thing about the babies, but do you think it will ever be...possible? Don't get me wrong, I love Lucy and Ray, and there are all the babies I need right now, but maybe in the future?"

And Trent put his arms around her, and said, "Yes, I really think it is. And I can't wait for a little red haired demon-elf to be running us ragged. Because if he is anything like you, we are in for a lot of trouble!"

They said their goodbyes to everyone and finally it was time for Rachel and Trent to say goodbye to Jenks. They exchanged Hi-5s with one finger to his hand, and then Jenks flew up to sit on Rachel's shoulder. They hadn't had the opportunity to talk together in private the entire time he'd been in Switzerland.

Jenks said, "Tinks little pink dildo Rache, you smell weird!" And then he sniffed deeper, pulling in Rachel's scent.

"I'm gonna kill you cookie maker!" He said to Trent.

And then to Rachel, "You should have just told me before, I'd of understood!"

Rachel and Trent exchanged confused looks.

"Tink's little blue blanket, Rache, you're pregnant!"


End file.
